Harmony's Warriors: Iron Mare
by Bronyman1995
Summary: Rarity, millionaire fashion designer, jewel hunter, and voted Equestria's most eligible bachelorette, will become the Iron Mare. Rated Teen for Action Violence, Brief Language and Some Innuendo
1. Act I - 01 - Way of the Fool

_**Act One:**_

_**"In Your Own Little World"**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**"The Way of the Fool"**_

Rarity Belle walked amongst the various party goers of her charity ball. The reason for the party was a noble cause, if she did say so herself. It was a charity event arranged to aid the newly democratized nation of South Griffinheim. The third world nation had finally been able to shake itself free from the dictatorial government it once had. So, out of the goodness of her heart (and the prospect of a new client), she had set up this nice little event.

She, herself, had dressed to the nines, with her purple mane done up in it's standard curl and her attire consisting of an elegant black dress that clung to her body, showing off all her curves. Her cutie mark, three diamonds, served as a constant reminder of her prowess in working with and refining gems. With that talent, she had discovered a radical new use for them. Powering all manner of advanced machinery. She had quickly made a name for herself, with the help of a certain unicorn by the name of Fancypants. He was a weapons manufacture of great standing, and the two enjoyed a sort of mutual respect. Rarity, with her genius and intellect, would create all sorts of new inventions, and Fancypants would then produce some grandiose new military application out of it, which the Equestrian Military would eat up like wild dogs.

However, Rarity still found Fancypants' (and the company's) main source of income to be rather uncouth and brutish, what with all those terrible explosions, guns and bombs. It was all so...violent. Of course, her own personal feelings about the application of Belle Tech's technology really didn't matter to her. As long as the money kept flowing in, she'd be set. With her income, she could buy anything she wanted.

A new chariot so that she can travel in style? Done. That brand new designer dress in the window? It was her's. A brand new software for her home computer, so that she could continue to innovate and design the newest gem powered wonder machine? Bought and paid for with a flick of a credit card. A new boy-toy for the night to make things interesting? One quick mention of a name and her job and they would be sharing a bed by the end of the evening. Everything was at her beck and call, and honestly, right now she felt as if she was at the top of the world.

She could feel the eyes of dozens of stallions on her, and she loved it. She _was_ Rarity Belle after all and her name meant only one thing. She was the best, the brightest and the most beautiful unicorn in Canterlot, and as such, that made her the subject of their affections.

Her eyes scanned the various stallions, trying to spot any who she saw fit to grace with her presence. Her eyes landed on a rather tall and handsome blonde unicorn pony with a typewriter and pen cutie mark. She had seen him a few times before at various other events, mostly those held by Applewood's elite. His name was Ernst Scribbler, and she knew him as a writer of various television shows.

"Why hello there Ernst," she chimed as she walked up to him, quickly levitating a nearby martini glass off a passing waiters tray as if it were second nature to her. Which of course, it was. The unicorn turned to face her, and smiled.

"Oh hello, Rarity. Wonderful party!" he replied, as they quickly hugged each other in a non-committal way. Rarity simply shrugged in a smug manner.

"Oh, of course it is, my friend. I only throw the absolute most fabulous parties," she took a sip of her martini. She briefly grimaced at the flavor, "Oh dear, is this a vermouth martini? Dear Celestia, I detest these." She quickly placed the half-empty glass on a nearby table and turned back to Ernst.

"So, Ernst, how goes it? Any new projects lined up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She noticed as Ernst's chest puffed up slightly at her words and a self-confident grin crossed his muzzle.

"Well, if you must know, yes I do. I've taken on writing for that soap opera, _The Passions of All the Fillies of Manehattan Hospital's Days of Life_," he boasted. "Would you care for a replacement drink, since you seemed to react so...strongly against that one?" he asked politely, motioning towards the bar across the way.

Rarity paused for a moment, putting a hoof to her chin. "Well..." she said slowly, her eyes quickly scanning the crowd of party goers. She had come alone tonight, and so far, she hadn't found any potential take-home companions. Her eyes drifted back to Ernst and she smiled. _Well..._ she thought._Might as well._

"I would love to hear about that Ernst."

/

A few minutes later, the two unicorns sat at the bar, having downed a generous amount of alcohol between them. Ernst was talking quite adamantly, his voice now somewhat slurred by the amount of drinks he had had.

"So, what I have mind for the show is that Standing Stone is gonna find out that Noble March, head of security for the hospital, is actually his father!" he then smiled broadly, obviously quite proud of himself. "And I think that just might be the single greatest plot twist in soap opera history!" he dramatically waved his hooves in the air, causing the now very tipsy Rarity to giggle.

She actually knew the show quite well, as one of her friends (and personal assistant) Spark Plug, was an avid fan of the show, and watched every episode with an almost religious fervor. Rarity, herself, couldn't care less. She had already figured out that Standing Stone was Noble March's son, mainly because they looked almost identical. The only difference was that Noble March was a unicorn and Standing Stone was an earth pony. _Anyone with a brain could have figured that one out,_ she thought, taking another sip of her drink.

"Wow...*hic* that's really...*hic* exceptional," Rarity snorted, not taking notice of how many drinks she had had. Ernst once more pumped his chest out slightly.

"Why thank you, Rarity. I do think it's one of my better ones…*hic* *hic*" he smiled smugly, his eyes glazed over with alcohol. "What about you though? I've been chattering up a storm here and you haven't said a word. How goes it for the fabulous Rarity Belle?"

Rarity smiled broadly, basking in the sound of her own name. "Oh…stuff, things," she snickered, taking another sip of her drink. "Been working on various projects you know, this and that," she paused, all of a sudden remembering one of her many at-home projects. "In fact, I think I might have the single most brilliant idea of my career."

Ernst raised an eyebrow. "Really? What?"

"Well…" Rarity sloppily reached for a nearby napkin and her purse and pulled out a pen. "I, *hic* have devised a rather innovative design my friend." She dragged the pen across the napkin sloppily until she was satisfied with her doodle. She levitated the napkin in front of Ernst's face.

"Gaze upon genius!" she laughed, her own vision starting to swim slightly. Ernst drunkenly leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow! That's the coolest robot I've ever seen!" he giggled. By now, the two of them had ingested at least a dozen shots each, and now the both of them were giggling and slurring their words. Rarity looked at the drawing on the napkin. It was a rather simple design, a pony-shaped robot that she had intended for various uses that she hadn't yet figured out.

"Yes it is," she sighed drunkenly. "I'm sure Fancypants will find some sort of military use for it. Celestia knows he lives and breaths that sort of brutish behavior," she took another shot. The two of them were silent for a moment, the conversation finally drowning in the ocean of drinks and the musictaking prevalence. Rarity felt the distinct feeling of boredom start to slink into her, and she reached back into her purse, pulling out a box of cigarettes. She pulled one out and lit it with a spark of her magic. She took a quick draw from it when the bartender walked up to her.

"Excuse me," he said gruffly, "But you can't smoke in here, it's a non-smoking area." He pointed a hoof towards a nearby sign, where a lit cigarette was shown with a bold red X over it. Rarity simply snickered, waving her hoof dismissively.

"Nonsense! I may do as I please. Here," she reached into her purse and pulled out a fifty bit bill, "Take this. That's fifty bits. Now, if you will allow me the pleasure." She took another puff and the bartender took the cash from her begrudgingly, muttering under his breath as he walked off. All of a sudden a voice caught her attention.

"Why hello Rarity, how are you this fine evening?" the voice said in a cultured Canterlot accent. She turned to see a familiar white unicorn with a grayish-blue mane and moustache, wearing a monocle.

"Oh hello there, Fancypants! How goes it?" Rarity chirped. Fancypants smiled thinly.

"As well as could be expected. Good news, I've managed acquire some good contracts with the new government in Griffinheim. In fact, they are so ecstatic to meet with you they invited you over to that technology conference they'll be holding in the capitol."

Rarity simply waved a hoof. "Oh alright then…*hic*…Although those things are a terrible bore," she said, frowning at the idea.

Fancypants could be heard sighing. "Rarity, are you drunk again?" his voice was laced with disappointment. Rarity simply shrugged.

"So what if I am! I'm Rarity Belle, a mare of her own making!" she theatrically waved her hooves in the air. Fancypants simply rolled his eyes and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Rarity, I believe it would be most prudent for you to go back home for the evening. Lest I need remind you of the last time you drank a tad too much."

Rarity paused, mulling over the memory. The incident in question had been her own birthday, and things had gotten quite out of hoof. Her memory was still somewhat hazy, as she always, no matter the situation, overdrank at parties. That particular time, she had recently finished one of her newer robotic designs and attempted to show how it worked to some prestigious military liaisons. Next things she knew, her precious widescreen television was in flames and a rather important member of the Equestrian military, a minotaur by the name of Iron Will was covered in motor oil. At the time she had found it incredibly funny, but come the next day, the reporters had gotten their hooves on the story and caused quite a stir, leading to quite a bit of embarrassment on her part. She was, unfortunately, used to this sort of attention from the press.

She grimaced slightly, "Oh I guess you're correct. Wouldn't want to ruin everypony's evening." Rarity's eyes then drifted in their sockets towards Ernst again. The alcohol had done a number on her inhibitions and she didn't exactly want to share a drunken limo ride back to her home alone. "Say...Fancy," she asked, leaning on a forehoof. "Have you met Ernst?" she gently dragged the drunk writer over next to her.

Fancypants' expression faded into vague disgust. "Why yes. That writer chap. Nice to meet you." He extended a hoof in greeting, which Ernst shook sloppily. Rarity simply smiled and leaned close to Fancypants.

"Now, Fancy, I shall be leaving and he shall accompany me, because, as we all know, a hangover is something that should be shared with a close friend. Come Ernst." She turned back towards Ernst who paused and eyed her suspiciously for a moment. He nodded dumbly; a somewhat dimwitted smile crossed his face. Obviously, whatever he was drinking was taking an effect on him as well and he was blatantly plastered.

"If you want, I can show you a prototype I'm working on," Rarity said, making sure to pose herself so that all the right curves were in his field of vision and leaned in close. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah sure thing Rares…that sounds positively enrap-enra, good," Ernst giggled drunkenly, giving up trying to speak in a well mannered way.

Rarity smiled and motioned towards him and he immediately stood at attention. "Then let us go, and leave this dismal affair shall we?" she started to trot away from the bar, her glass levitated in her magic. Of course, being as drunk as she was, her hoof steps were drastically off kilter and she fell onto Ernst's side, giggling. Fancypants walked up to her and propped her upright.

"Come on Rarity, let's get you home," he said, walking the two very drunk ponies out of the main party area, and to the rows of limo carts. Rarity and Ernst flopped inside and Rarity waved towards Fancypants sloppily.

"Au revoir monsieur!" she called out to him as the ponies pulling the cart reared up and galloped off.

Fancypants watched the limo disappear into the night, a rather grim look on his face.

"Stupid mare…" he grumbled in annoyance before returning to the party.

/

**The Next Morning:**

Spark Plug rested her hoof on the doorknob of Rarity's bedroom. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told her that it was time for the guest inside to leave. Taking a moment to get into character as the no-nonsense personal assistant, she opened the door.

The bedroom looked like it always did when her boss came home from a party. Scattered glasses and a half-empty wine bottle sat on a small table, and articles of clothing were scattered along the floor, along with several dozen piles of crumpled up paper. The bedsheets were, as always quite ruffled, and there was a conspicuous lump under the expensive comforters. At first, Spark Plug ignored the lump, from which faint snoring could be heard. Instead, her attention was focused on the large window curtains. With her horn glowing a dark red, the curtains moved aside, letting in a golden shaft of morning light.

Almost immediately, the once snoring lump groaned in frustration and a blonde unicorn stallion's head peeked out from under the covers.

"Blegh..." he groaned, holding a hoof in front of his blue eyes while he dragged himself up right. "What the buck man?"

Ignoring the stallion, Spark Plug went about picking up the various bits of crumbled up papers and quickly inspecting the various doodles on them. Every so often, she'd fold a paper up and tuck it inside her ever present briefcase. As for the other papers, she'd crumble them up a little more and toss them into a nearby (and now overflowing) waste basket.

The stallion raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's the deal? Why'd you wake me up?"

Spark Plug stopped sorting sketches and turned towards the stallion. "Because it's half past eleven. High time for you to set about your day don't you think?" she emphasized her words by levitating the scattered remains of Ernst's Scribbler's clothing towards him, all folded neatly. "Here you go," she said, plopping it on the bed in front the perplexed stallion.

With that, she turned around and trotted out of the room. She turned to the left and headed down the rather spacious hallway. As soon as she was out of sight of the bedroom, she loosed up, her gait shifting from the rather tight manner of her secretary job to a more laid back gate.

Her main thoughts were centered on Rarity. She had known Rarity for more than ten years, and honestly, she had grown tired of seeing Rarity act like this. She didn't need to act this way. She was smarter than that. The night before in particular had been tiring for Spark Plug. Rarity and that Ernst Scribbler fellow had shown up, both totally drunk, basically all over each other. They had made a beeline for the bedroom, and to be honest, the noise coming from there had kept Spark Plug up all night. It was nights like those that Spark Plug wished she had brain bleach. She shuddered at the memory.

With these thoughts on the forefront of her mind, she finally reached a rather simple looking white door with the words "**Workshop. Do not enter.**" written across it. Music could be heard thumping loudly from the inside. Spark Plug lifted up the welcome mat beneath her feet, and pulled out a small key. Quietly whistling to herself, she unlocked the door and opened it, instinctively putting her ears back against her head in preparation for what was to come. Right on queue, a blast of the deafeningly loud music greeted her ears as the door opened. Without saying a word, Spark Plug reached over towards the panel on the wall. Tapping it a few times, the music decreased in volume to something much more reasonable.

"Hey! What happened to my music?!" Rarity shouted, turning around, her face the very portrait of anger. She was now clothed in a simple white lab coat and wearing a pair of goggles. In her magic was levitated a small soldering gun and in her mouth was a slowly burning cigarette. Her anger faded when she caught sight of Spark Plug, "Oh, it's you." She then promptly turned back to work on whatever she was currently working on.

"Hey Rarity. Showed your friend out." Spark Plug said, trotting up next to the white unicorn. She looked over the work table. Scattered across it where the various pieces of Rarity's newest project, which was a rather advanced equine robot prototype. The part Rarity was currently working on looked like the torso, and a rather large gem sat in the center, glowing gently. A cloud of cigarette smoke hung around Rarity, as she busied herself with the half-disassembled machine, muttering something about input-output ratios. Spark Plug coughed as she accidentally inhaled the fumes.

"Geez Rarity, you smoke like a train..." she said, waving a hoof to disperse the smoke simply shrugged.

"Helps me think. You know that. Same thing with the music too," the white unicorn then motioned towards a nearby computer, "Can you tell me what the simulation says?" Spark Plug refocused her attention on the computer. On the screen was a very complicated and detailed diagram of what Spark Plug assumed was the gem implanted in the robotic torso. Spark Plug took a moment to decipher the dozens of different readouts the screen was giving.

"It says you're not getting enough power..." she finally said, turning back to face Rarity. Rarity looked up from her work and looked closer at the screen. All of a sudden an unexpectedly loud booming noise greeted their ears and they turned to see the metal torso was now caked in ash and a thick cloud of smoke came from where the gem once was. On seeing this, Rarity let a frustrated groan and tossed the soldering torch back on the work table, stripping off her goggles and lab coat, tossing those aside as well. Spark Plug, taking the queue, followed after her.

"Damned rock," Rarity muttered, tossing the now withered cigarette into a nearby waste bin before producing another one that had been tucked behind her ear the whole time. A quick flicker of her horn and the cigarette was alight. "Always says that. Why isn't there enough power to it?" she then levitated a pen and a bedraggled looking journal off a nearby shelf as the two unicorns exited the room, Spark Plug being sure to close the door behind them. Rarity continued to jot down notes and calculations in the journal, muttering them to herself. Apparently though, she couldn't find the solution to the problem and closed the book with a frustrated groan.

They entered the living room and Rarity flopped herself down on the large antique fainting couch. "Sparky?" Rarity called out all of a sudden, levitating a remote control in front of her and turning on the brand new wide screen television. "How's my schedule look?"

Spark Plug walked up to her and levitated her clipboard in front of her. The clipboard had a long list of various appointments that Rarity was due for that day. "Well...seems a little busy this week. I think today you're mom's going to be visiting to bring Swee-" she was cut off by Rarity letting out a long, drawn out groan of frustration.

"Oh please no not that! Please tell me it's not today!" she complained dramatically. Spark Plug simply shrugged.

"That's what the schedule says." She said. Rarity turned to face Spark Plug, looking quite angry.

"Can't you just make up a reason for them not to come? Something, _**anything**_ to keep that little imp out my mane? And don't even get me started on my mother! Did I ever tell you about the time I first got my cutie mark?"

Spark Plug let out a patient sigh. "Only every time anypony mentions her."

"Exactly! It was awful!" Rarity groaned, sliding down on the fainting couch and flicking through the channels. The channels flicked by at the speed of light, with Spark Plug barely able to see what was going by. Rarity let out another frustrated groan.

"Dear Celestia is there **_nothing_** on?"

Spark Plug simply shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe if you slowed down you'd find something." she said sarcastically. However, her sarcasm died rather quickly as she caught a glimpse of Rarity's expression. It was quite obvious she was in no mood for sarcasm. In hindsight it should have been obvious, as any mention of her mother was bound to send the unicorn into a near unbearable funk where everything was perceived as the most annoying thing in the galaxy. Spark Plug let out a sigh, and trotted out.

_No use joking when she's like this..._ She thought, leaving Rarity alone with the television.

/

Rarity meanwhile, simply grimaced at the television screen. It seemed the universe was setting out to make her day particularly difficult for her today. First, she had woken up with a tremendous hangover (and a headache to match) and then, once she'd recovered from that, she had attempted to work on her new design. And she had hit another roadblock.

For some reason, the gems she was using the power the prototype would constantly short out, causing a shower of sparks and another ruined gem. And now this. Her mother and her little sister would be coming over for a visit. Wonderful.

Words could not begin to describe the animosity she felt towards her mother. The best way she could think of to describe her mother was as the single coldest, unemotional, difficult to please and manipulative pony she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting. It didn't matter to her mother that her daughter had made millions, if not billions of dollars off her talent. All that mattered is that Rarity had dared to break free and be her own mare. Everytime Rarity had made a new innovation or a breakthrough in an project, her mother would find out and call her for the simple reason to ask: "When shall you be finished with this foolish enterprise of yours?" or "Really? You did that? I'm surprised you could even spell that word."

Her mother had controlled almost every aspect of Rarity's life until she was twelve years old. Then it was off to finishing school, to be the target of ridicule and scorn from the strict teachers. But, Rarity had pulled through, by her own strength of will and intelligence. Once free from the oppressive world of the finishing school, she had struck out on her own, determined to never again allow someone to control her.

She had went to college, and there met Spark Plug. Spark Plug had come from a rather upstanding family, and was probably the only other pony in the entire college that appreciated the potential contained within the various gems and rocks buried around Equestria. With Rarity's knowledge and vision and Spark Plug's knowledge of technology, the two had started a business together. Her mother's reaction? One of deafening indifference.

Soon, the two had caught the attention of Fancypants, and the rest, as anyone in the know would tell you, was history.

Rarity let out another long frustrated sigh, and continued to flick through the channels, until she landed on something that held some semblance of interest to her. She landed on a rather dull special on the Trottingham Steel Mill and it's history.

_Ugh, at least it'll take my mind off-_ her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. _Oh no..._

She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. _Please be some little brat just playing a prank...please..._She thought as she dragged a cushion over her head in an attempt to block out the sound of the ringing doorbell.

*ding-dong**ding-dong*

The ringing continued, quickly becoming a long string of dings, interspersed with loud knocking.

"Ugh...fine damn it here I come..." Rarity bitterly mumbled, throwing the cushion to the side and stalking towards the door. She paused, taking a deep breath to collect herself. Deep inside, she still hoped it was just a random tabloid reporter trying to get a scoop or something nerdy fanboy desperate to get the advice of the great Rarity Belle.

With that rather weak hope on her mind, she opened the door.

Standing on the front porch, with characteristic disinterest, was a middle aged light pink unicorn with a purple mane done up in a beehive. Rarity instantly recognized her as her mother, Pearl Belle. Next to her, dwarfed by her own suitcase, was a small unicorn blank flanked white filly with a light purple mane with equally light pink highlights. Rarity's eyes narrowed at the sight of the young filly. Sweetie Belle.

"Hello Rarity," the older unicorn spoke, her voice as cold as ice. "How are you?"

**"The way of the fool is right in his own eyes,**

**But he who heeds counsel is wise."**

**- _Proverbs 12:4_ NKJV**


	2. Act I - 02 - Unexpected Visitor

_**Act One:**_

_**"In Your Own Little World"**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**"Unexpected Visitor"**_

"Miss Sweetie Belle...time to wake up."

Sweetie Belle slowly opened her eyes and rolled over in bed.

"Not now Miss Feather Duster...can't this wait?" she mewled, pulling her covers over her head in an effort to block out the bright sunlight streaming in through her window. There was a light purple aura and the covers were pulled back, to reveal a rather elderly looking unicorn maid.

"I'm sorry Miss Sweetie Belle, but your mother asks-" At those words, Sweetie Belle let out a groan of frustration and pulled the covers back over her head.

"No! I'm tired and I wanna sleep," she protested, making a conscious decision to sound as cute as possible.

Miss Feather Duster simply rolled her eyes and pulled the covers away, revealing the small body of Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle let out an over dramatic sigh and looked Miss Feather Duster in the eye, being sure to make the cutest sad puppy eyes imaginable. Miss Feather Duster simply looked Sweetie Belle dead in the eyes, seemingly unfazed by the normally devastating weapon of mass destruction that was the Sad Puppy Face.

"Miss Sweetie Belle, your mother has specifically requested that you make yourself presentable."

Sweetie Belle flopped back down on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Ugh! But why?! It's so early!" she groaned. Miss Feather Duster cast a glance to the clock on the nightstand by the filly's bed.

"Miss Sweetie Belle, it is 10:30 AM. I assure you that is not an abnormally early hour." Miss Feather Duster said matter-of-factly. "Now, please Miss Sweetie Belle, lets get you ready."

Sweetie Belle groaned in response and dragged herself out of bed. She trotted over towards the bathroom in her room and set about brushing her teeth, combing her hair and all the other parts of her morning routine. Once she was ready, she was lead down the staircase into the palatial dining room. The only words that could properly describe the size of the room was 'tremendous'. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling in order to provide light for the room during the various dinner parties that were frequently held in the room (much to Sweetie Belle's annoyance). However, at this moment, the room was completely empty, save for the familiar forms of her mother and father, seated at the end of the seemingly mile long table, eating their breakfast. Her father sat absorbed in the economic section of the newspaper, and her mother busied herself drawing up some new kind of design for a dress for her fashion line.

"Morning mom," Sweetie Belle said as she sat down in her respective chair, which was at the opposite end of the table. Her mother simply waved a hoof dismissively as she continued to draw, occasionally crumbling up a piece of paper and tossing it behind her, causing a large pile of sketches to form on the floor. Another maid appeared and proceeded to toss the pile of papers into a wastebasket she held aloft with her magic, before trotting off to take care of something else in the home.

Sweetie Belle awkwardly went about idly stirred her porridge, dividing her attention between her parents, her food and her reflection in the polished wood of the table.

All of a sudden, her mother spoke up, her icy voice echoing slightly in the cavernous dining room. "Sweetie Belle, I assume you're fully prepared to leave?"

Sweetie Belle looked up from her breakfast and tilted her head slightly. "What do mean 'leave' Mom? Where are we going?"

"I'm scheduled to appear at a fashion event in Manehattan, and as such I have decided to leave you with Rarity." Her mother replied, not looking up from her drawings. Sweetie Belle's shoulders sagged.

"But Momma, why there? Rarity hates me. All she does is glare at me and make me stay in that stupid guest bedroom all day while I'm there." Sweetie Belle protested, only to be greeted by her mother glaring at her.

"Just because she's being an unpleasant and intolerant child is no reason you should be one back. I'd like to believe that I've raised you better than that. That's why we're having you stay. To see what happens when you don't listen to my advice. Understood?" Her mother replied, her voice the same icy tone as before, but this time with a hint of irritation, as if the very idea of Sweetie Belle disagreeing with her was repulsive.

Sweetie Belle quickly looked back down at her breakfast, knowing not to press the issue any further, lest she incur the wrath of her mother. "Yes mother..." was her only response.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast. We hope to get you there before noon." her mother replied, her voice losing some of it's iciness as she returned to her drawings.

/

The carriage ride over to Rarity's house was a typically boring affair, with Sweetie Belle tucked in the back seat of the carriage, idly watching the city fly by outside the window. The buildings were mostly the houses of the ultra rich that lived in this neighborhood. The neighborhood was the prestigious Cliff Side Estates, in which every home was built so that it was perched on the sides of Mount Canterlot, overlooking the city itself and the land below. Each home was spaced apart rather generously, so that one could see the other homes, but not what went on inside said home.

The home that they were heading towards was perched at the highest point in the neighborhood, overlooking the rest of the neighborhood below. The carriage pulled up the driveway and Sweetie Belle's father, Magnum, gave her a quick hug.

"Okay my little bell. Daddy loves you. Stay safe and be nice to your sister." he said. Sweetie Belle nodded.

_I'll be nice if she is,_ Sweetie Bell thought gloomily. "Okay daddy." she replied as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Sweetie Belle! Come now." Her mother called for her, beckoning her towards the large front door. Sweetie Belle nodded and walked towards her mother, dragging her large suitcase behind her. Her mother was now distracted by ringing the doorbell over and over again.

"Damned rebellious child, open the door." her mother muttered under her breath, pushing the button for the doorbell over and over again. After a couple more rings, Pearl started to hammer her hoof into the oakwood door as well, interspersing it with a ring.

All of a sudden, the door knob started to jiggle, and Pearl's hoof left the doorbell alone. The door opened to reveal the familiar form of Rarity. Her expression made it evident that she had hoped it was someone else knocking at the door, and she glared at Pearl and Sweetie Belle.

"Hello Rarity," Pearl Belle spoke with the characteristically disinterested tone Sweetie Belle knew she used whenever speaking with Rarity. "How are you?"

Rarity visibly bristled at those words, shooting Sweetie Belle a death glare. "Why is _she_ here?" she asked, sounding as if she were going to explode.

Sweetie Belle shied away slightly, as her mother simply rolled her eyes. "She's staying here because I deem it fit. Or am I interrupting something?" her mother asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes you're interrupting something!" Rarity responded, waving a hoof in the air. "You are interrupting my 'Me Time'! Can't you harass me some other time?"

"If your precious 'Me Time' entails sleeping around with every stallion you see and playing around like a foal in your so-called laboratory, staining your coat with grease or some other horrible chemical, then I don't think I'm interrupting anything world shattering." Pearl replied very matter of factly as she pushed her way past Rarity.

Rarity, meanwhile stood by in shock as her mother pushed past her, with Sweetie Belle following close behind. Sweetie Bell gave her sister an apologetic look, but Rarity simply glared at her.

"After all, it's not like Equestria needs another kind of toaster." her mother chided, looking around the house with an expression of that of immense indifference.

"Is that all you think I do?!" Rarity spat back, quick to regain her lost venom. "I'll have you know, _Mother_, that my supposedly 'useless' tinkering is working towards the advancement of ponykind! You yourself are using something MY company developed!" she pointed towards the phone held aloft in her mother's pale blue aura.

Her mother glanced at the phone dismissively. "Oh this old thing? I don't even like it. The service is terrible and I hate the color. It simply doesn't get the job done."

Rarity grit her teeth. "Then get a different one..." she practically growled, desperately fighting the urge to explode in a tirade at the insufferable mare.

Her mother's dismissive gaze turned back to her. "And waste seven hundred bits? Most certainly not." Before Rarity could make a comeback, her mother had diverted her attention to the large widescreen television, which was still on, left hanging on a sports channel. "Oh this is new. I suppose another one of your toys broke your TV...again." she turned back to Rarity, taking notice of the now limp cigarette in Rarity's mouth. "And why must you insist on smoking all the time. Don't you know it causes cancer." she said bluntly.

Rarity bristled. She was growing tired of her mother's constant belittling. "Because, _Mother_, I _feel_ like it. Can't I just do something I feel like doing without you constantly finding something wrong with it?!" she complained, growing sick of her mother's criticisms.

Her mother simply shrugged and turned towards one of the various paintings hanging on the wall. "Alright then. Just don't come crying to me when your lungs start to rot."

Rarity held back a biting response and instead focused on the task at hoof. "Why in Equestria are you even here right now?" She asked, rubbing her forehead slightly.

Her mother didn't even bother to shift her focus away from the painting on the wall she was studying. "Oh don't be dense Rarity. Your sister's here isn't she? Connect the dots."

Rarity glanced in the direction of Sweetie Belle, who had been left standing awkwardly in the foyer, next to her suitcase. The young filly simply shied away slightly and tried to smile, to which Rarity greeted with a vague sound of disgust. She turned back to her mother, who was now looking at another painting on the wall.

"But Mother...why is she here? You must have some better reason in your supposedly oh-so efficient mind then just to see me angry."

Her mother looked back at her briefly before returning to the painting. "Obviously. I'm due to speak at a fashion conference in Manehattan-"

"Why not just get a baby sitter?" Rarity cut her off.

Pearl looked back at her again. "Too expensive." she stated as if it were the simplest thing in the universe.

Rarity stood agog for a few seconds not sure how to continue. There was the sound of knocking at the door again, and the three unicorns looked towards the door.

"Well," her mother asked, looking at her. "Aren't you going to answer it? Or is that interrupting your so-called 'Me Time'?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Rarity narrowed her eyes and walked towards the door, fiddling with the door knob for a second, opening it to reveal the somewhat stocky body of her father.

"Hello Rarity!" he beamed, spreading his forelegs wide and pulling her into an unexpected bear hug.

"Ugh...oh hello father..." Rarity choked out around his incredibly tight hug. Magnum released her from the hug and stepped inside the house. "Why are you here?" Rarity asked as she closed the door behind them as she followed him back inside.

"Oh I'll be accompanying your mother to Manehattan," he replied over his shoulder as he gave his youngest daughter and wife hugs, whispering something to Pearl about being left back in the carriage.

"Father," Rarity asked, walking up to him. "Why is Sweetie Belle here? I thought we discussed this..."

Her father looked at her quizzically. "Rarity didn't your mother tell you?"

"She said it was 'too expensive'" Rarity replied, eying her mother angrily. Her father's response was rather unexpected.

"Well, yeah it was too expensive. I mean seriously, 40 bits an hour? Who would spend that kind of money on something that can be done for free! Why when I was a colt, my parents didn't even pay half that!" Magnum replied, seemingly outraged by what he considered an outrageous price.

Rarity simply stared at him in shock for a few seconds before looking at her mother. Her mother had the same unimpressed look on her face as before.

"But I..." was all Rarity could manage in response. Magnum shook his head and walked up to her.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Rarity. Think of it this way: You're alone too much,"

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "I go to parties constantly and I have a live-in assistant, how does that qualify as 'alone'?"

Magnum's eyebrows lowered. "You know what I mean. Just try to have some quality bonding time with your little sis here, and she can maybe learn some of your mad skills with machines." he said, smiling.

Rarity let out a long sigh. "Ugh..._fine_. How soon will you two be back?" she asked, looking back at her father. Her father pondered for a moment.

"Oh I don't know...two days? Maybe a little longer. No more than a week, that's a fact." he finally replied. By this point, Pearl had made her way for the door and was now giving Sweetie Belle a quick peck on the cheek.

"Two days?! I can barely stand her for two minutes!" Rarity responded. Mangum simply smiled at her.

"Oh come my little diamond, don't be like that. Just think of it as some quality bonding time, like I said, and everything will be fine. Trust me." he said softly, giving her another quick hug. Rarity returned the hug as best she could, and Magnum then walked towards Sweetie Belle, giving her a tight hug as well.

"Bye my little bell. Be nice to your sister, okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Daddy you already told me that," she giggled. Magnum raised an eyebrow.

"I did? Well it must have slipped my mind. But just because I forgot doesn't mean you should. So be nice, okay?" he chuckled, opening the door for Pearl, who had already given Sweetie Belle a hug and a kiss. Once the door opened, Pearl stepped outside, followed closely by Magnum. Rarity and Sweetie Belle both smiled and waved, Rarity's smile noticeably smaller then her younger sister's. The two older unicorns stepped inside the carriage and Magnum could be seen waving as the carriage started off down the driveway.

Once the carriage was out of sight, Rarity looked down at Sweetie Belle, the smile gone from her face, instead replaced by a cold look eerily similar to Pearl's.

"Alright then it seems that I'm stuck with you for the next two days..." she turned around and beckoned for Sweetie Belle to go in the house. Sweetie Belle nodded meekly and followed Rarity inside. Rarity closed and locked the door behind them and trotted over to the couch and flopped down on it, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels again.

"Um, what do I do with my bag?" Sweetie Belle asked, taking a moment to take in the rather spacious living room. The general decor was more modern looking than her mother's house, with lots of glass windows, letting in tons of natural lights. Out one of the window stretched a view of Canterlot City below, and in the distance could be seen the rest of Equestria, stretching out for what seemed like an eternity. Sweetie Belle turned away from the window and looked back towards Rarity again expectantly, waiting for an answer for her question.

"Um, Rarity..." She asked again, this time trotting up next to her. Rarity eyed her disdainfully.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rarity grumbled as she flicked through the channels. Sweetie Belle continued to stare at her with the Sad Puppy Look. Rarity glanced at her.

"Stop making that face. You sleep in the guest bedroom. Just like every other time you're here, understand?"

Sweetie Belle felt herself deflate slightly. "But I hate the guest bedroom. It's tiny and doesn't have a television."

Rarity gave her a frustrated look. "Then you can use this one. Just leave me alone okay. And no going in my workshop okay. Or my room. Got that?"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Can I watch TV now? My show's on. And Momma always lets me watch it."

Rarity shifted in the seat, trying to keep herself from screaming. "Can't it wait?"

Sweetie Belle switched to the Sad Puppy Face again. "Please..." she begged, seemingly trying to look like the most pitiful being in the universe. Rarity looked Sweetie Belle dead in the eye, determined not to let her will surrender to the invading forces of the Sad Puppy Face. She could feel the strength of her will slowly start to erode, as the attacking forces of cute grew in strength until her will finally crumbled under the withering assault.

"Ugh...fine. Watch your stupid show. What do I care..." Rarity muttered as she got up off the couch and tossed the remote to Sweetie Belle rather brusquely.

"Thank you!" Sweetie Belle beamed, hopping onto the couch and making her way to whichever channel her show was on.

Rarity simply grunted in response and trotted out of the living room.

_Got to get back to work._ She thought. _Maybe if I just leave her she'll leave me alone._

She trotted towards the workshop, her mind returning to the failed experiment from earlier. As she wracked her brain for a solution to the problem, she entered the workshop, scanning her hoof print and stepping inside. She picked up her soldering gun again and pulled out the remains of the gem that had once powered the automaton. She chucked it asides, making sure it landed in the wastebasket (no use being dirty about it).

"Stupid crystal..." she grumbled, looking over the scattered blueprints and schematics for a possible solution. Her eyes landed on the design for the gem itself. The idea had been that she would cast a spell over the gem, which would cause a large amount of magic to be stored inside. Once that was done, the gem was (on paper at least) supposed to take the stored magic and convert it into energy to power the droid. However, whenever she tried to do so, the gem would be unable to handle the stored energy, and would, just as it had today, spontaneously combust in a shower of sparks.

As she brooded, her eyes wandered up to the calendar on the wall. The gears in her head started turning. Hadn't Fancypants just called? And wasn't she due to talk somewhere? A conference right?

She quickly trotted over to the intercom. "Script...what was that about South Griffinhiem?"

"Gimme a sec, gotta find my note pad..." He replied.

She could hear the sound of Written Script shuffling through papers, obviously trying to find the schedule in the "controlled chaos" of his office.

"Stupid notepad I just used you where'd ya go..." he muttered under his breath, not knowing that Rarity could still hear everything that was going on. "Ah-ha! Bingo! There you are!" More rustling papers.

"Okay found it! Yeah Fancypants wanted to know if you're still up for it, that's why he called." Written Script informed.

Rarity nodded, although she knew he couldn't see her. As much as she didn't like going to those stuffy conferences, maybe this time some time spent amongst ponies of a similar intellect as hers might be able to wake the muses for her and help solve her gem problem. Not to mention put some much needed distance between her and Sweetie Belle.

"You can tell Fancy that I will, in fact, be attending the conference."

"Okay then," Written Script replied, "I'll call him then."

"Thank you very much Script." Rarity chimed, happy to have a way of escape from the little imp that had decided to come and visit. "Well that's one problem solved," she muttered to herself, glaring at the waste bin the ruined crystal was in.

Letting out a sigh, Rarity's horn glowed, pulling out another cigarette, and, setting it alight, returned to work, being sure to turn up the music.


	3. Act I - 03 - Thunderstruck

_**Act I:**_

_**"In Your Own Little World"**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**"Thunderstruck"**_

Rarity now stood in her bedroom, digging through her tremendous closet. Her mane was still bundled up in a towel, as she had just stepped out one of her fabled three-hour showers. In her mouth was a burning cigarette, which caused a small cloud to follow her around.

After the call to Written Script, she had spent another hour in the lab, still trying to figure out the problem with the gem. However, even she had to admit she was at a dead end, and she had since moved on to try to figure out just the right dress for the conference.

_Something nice and comfortable... _she thought. _Probably a good three hour flight to Griefenplatz anyways...wouldn't want to ruin one of my silk dresses._

Her eyes scanned the dozens of dresses as she shuffled through them. She halted briefly on a flashy red dress.

"No..." she murmured. "Too clingy..." she quickly moved on to another dress, this time a blue one.

"No, that's more of a winter color..." she thought aloud moving on the next one. After going through what seemed like an endless series of dresses, her eyes caught sight of a particularly ravishing dark purple dress and a navy blue dress as well.

"Hmmm..." she laid the dresses out on the bed, inspecting them. However, a knock at her door caught her attention. "Who is it?" she absent mindedly answered, still deliberating which dress would suit her better.

"It's me, Script." the voice said. "You decent?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Yes, Script, I'm decent. We don't normally wear clothes anyways."

There was a jingling sound and the door opened to reveal Written Script. He was carrying with him his ever present note pad.

"Well, you ready to go yet? Because I took it upon myself to call the airship pilot to get ready to go." he said, glancing down at the notepad. Rarity nodded.

"Almost, just have to find the right dress is all," she levitated the dresses off the bed and held them up for Written Script to see.

"Which one do you think? The purple one," she levitated the purple one in front of her body. "Or the navy blue one?" she moved the navy blue one in front.

"Um...well..." Written Script stammered for a second. "Isn't this a science conference? I mean most of the ponies there are going to be scientists right? Wouldn't make sense you dress in something maybe a little more..." he paused and Rarity could tell he was trying to find the right words.

"Little more what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, something a little more...subdued? Like a business suit or something?" Written Script asked.

Rarity raised an eyebrow, taking another look at the dresses. "Well..." _They are a little flashy..._ she thought, noticing that the navy blue one had a strip of sequins that ran down it's length and the purple one was rather...revealing...

"I guess you do have a point," she finally said. "After all, we wouldn't want these dresses to get dirty..." she chuckled, going back in the closet. "Celestia knows South Griffinheim is rather dusty...what with all those dirty griffins and diamond dogs and the like.." she continued, ignoring the fact that her voice was somewhat muffled by the door.

Written Script meanwhile, raised an eyebrow. "Um...Rarity. I was wondering, taking into account how violent it's been over there recently, should you wear something protective? I mean just in case."

Rarity leaned out of the closet, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean 'something protective'? " she pulled an elegant and simple black suit off the coat hanger and lay it on the bed, smiling in approval.

"Well, yeah, but everypony knows that they only just became a republic. And what about those news reports? You saw them. It's pretty nasty over there..." Written Script replied, his voice worrisome.

Rarity simply rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be such a worry wort, Script. Just because some crazy kooks with funny names are running around shooting into the sky, doesn't mean there's anything major to worry about..." she caught sight of Written Script's face. He looked legitimately concerned.

Rarity sighed. "Look, Script, I'm fairly sure that they will provide security at the conference..." she said, putting a confident hoof on his shoulder. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll play along and wear something underneath. Alright?"

Written Script shrugged. "Well, you don't have to wear something underneath. it was just a suggestion. But I'd prefer if you did."

Rarity nodded. "Well, as long as you don't rub it in, I'll do it." she answered. Written Script nodded.

"Alright then. I'll tell the security stallions to get you something." he said, turning to walk out of the room. "I'll give you some privacy now. Celestia knows I'm not going to stay and watch you primp your mane for an hour..." he chuckled sarcastically as he walked out.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Rarity deadpanned, smiling in spite of herself as she closed the door behind him, before turning to sit at the vanity on the opposite side of the room from her bed. Putting out the now dwindled cigarette out in the ashtray so she could focus on her make up. Her eyes drifted absented mindedly towards the television that was mounted on the wall, facing towards her bed, above the vanity to the left.

_Hmm...I wonder..._ she thought as she opened a draw of the vanity and pulled a small television remote and a new cigarette. Flicking on the television and setting the cigarette alight, she switched over to the news channel, Written Script's mention of the news having piqued her curiosity.

"...And in international news, security is at an all time high in Griefenplatz, the capital city of South Griffinhiem, where there is scheduled to be an international science conference is due to be held tomorrow evening. The conference, arranged by billionaire industrialist Bruce Mane and military contractor Fancy Pants, along with some of Equestria's brightest minds and innovators, is intended to help bring the recently liberated country up to date on modern day technology and sciences, which the struggling nation has had trouble catching up with during the former regime. Sources say that among the luminaries of Equestrian science and knowledge will be well known astrophysicist Dr. Time Turner, roboticist and technological genius Rarity Belle..."

Rarity smiled slightly at the mention of her own name, always loving the sound of it. The report continued on, the reporter droning on in a monotone.

"...biochemist Sweetie Drops and many more. Local authorities insist that security is their first and highest priority, and that nopony need fear any disruption by the local rebel forces or the remaining forces of the original dictatorial government."

Rarity sighed confidently. _See Script. Just being paranoid._ She thought, smiling as she unwrapped the towel and adjusted her mane. She paused, as a knocking at the door attracting her attention.

"Ergh...come in..." she called out, returning her attention to the mirror and continuing to adjust her mane. She looked up to the mirror to see the door open, revealing Written Script, carrying what looked like a small, lightweight plastic vest.

"Got the vest Rarity."

"That fast? What did you do, teleport to them?" Rarity asked, honestly surprised at the speed he had been able to get the vest.

"No," Written Script answered. "But one of the security guys did, so he just teleported it over."

"Well, thank Celestia for magical mail transportation yes?" Rarity chuckled, concentrating on applying her fake eyelashes.

"Yeah..." Written Script replied, his voice sounding somewhat distant. Rarity looked at him in the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Script. I just saw the news myself. I don't think anything will happen." she stood up, finally satisfied with her makeup. She walked over to Written Script and took the vest from him. She trotted to the bed and levitated the suit as well and trotted towards the folding screen that was always tucked in the right hand corner of the room.

"Now, remember, whatever you do, make sure that you to keep Sweetie Belle out of the workshop, my bedroom, the kitchen, the backyard, the-" she paused, and peaked out from behind the folding screen for a moment. "On second thought, just make sure she only stays in the living room or the guest bedroom. I don't want her screwing around with my stuff."

Written Script nodded. "Alright then. Would you like me to hoof cuff her to the couch as well?" he asked sarcastically. Rarity narrowed her eyes.

"Don't give me any ideas. just promise to keep her occupied Mr. Script." she stated plainly. Written Script nodded.

"Sure thing Ms. Belle." he replied, his voice still carrying some of the playful sarcasm from before.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Please don't call me that. Makes me sound old." she responded, stepping out from behind the folding screen to reveal herself clothed in the business suit.

"And voilà!" she chimed. "'All dressed up and ready to go' as they put it." she started towards the door and was about to step out when Written Script called out to her.

"Rarity, you forgot something." Rarity turned to see him holding her phone aloft in his magic.

"Ah, yes, thank you Script." she chimed, taking the phone from him and tucking it in her suit.

"You're welcome, Rarity," he replied as the two unicorns walked out of the bedroom, with Written Script closing the door behind him. As soon as they entered the living room, Rarity noticed the conspicuous absence of Sweetie Belle.

"Script, where's Sweetie Belle?" she asked, not out of any great concern, but more the fear that the little filly might have scuttled off, ready to cause some sort of chaos.

"I put her to sleep." Written Script responded. "She got burned out after jumping up and down singing along to 'Cutesy Cutey Cutey-Cute Time'."

Rarity stopped in her tracks and looked towards the couch in fear. She opened her mouth to speak when Written Script cut her off.

"Don't worry, I made sure she did it on the floor." he responded, and Rarity let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Celestia. What would I do without you Script?" she chuckled, walking to the door and unlocked it.

"Go insane, most likely." Written Script shrugged. The two stepped outside to see the limousine already parked and waiting.

"Evening Miss Belle." The driver said, magicking the door open.

"Evening Hobbes." She replied, stepping inside the vehicle.

"Remember to stay safe!" Written Script called out as the door closed. Rarity nodded.

"Oh of course darling. Adeu!" And with that, Hobbes closed the door, and started back to the front, tipping his cap to Written Script. He stepped inside and the vehicle revved to life and drove off into the night.

/

After an airship flight that felt as if it would never end, and a rather dull drive over in a armored truck, Rarity arrived at the conference. The elegant music wafted through the air, as she made her way to the bar. She figured that she would at least get a quick drink before hobnobbing. At the bar sat a handsome light blue earth pony.

"Good evening Bruce. Interesting event you've managed to arrange." Rarity said, motioning to the waiter for a drink.

"Thank you Miss Belle." Mr. Mane replied, taking a sip of his ginger ale. Rarity always thought it odd that he never had any actual alcohol at these events. Celestia knows she always made sure to try the bar.

"I hear things are going well in Trotham…" she said, trying to keep up conversation. Mr. Mane nodded slightly, maintaining his aura of disinterest.

_Like talking to a painting._ Rarity thought. A few moments of awkward silence passed before another earth pony appeared and started talking to Mr. Mane. Something about missing Kevlar suits or something. Mr. Mane simply shrugged and made his way to the rest of the crowd, with the earth pony in tow. Rarity's focus returned to the bartender, a rather thin griffin who now stood in front of her.

"Vhat vould you like ma'am?" he asked, his voice thick with a South Griffinhiem accent. Rarity thought for a moment.

"I'd like a martini. You do have those here am I right?" she asked, her eyes drifting around the various scientists that milled about, all jabbering amongst themselves.

The griffin nodded. "Ja, ve do."

Rarity smiled. "Good. Then get me a vodka martini on the rocks if you will."

"Yes ma'am," the griffin bartender replied nicely, turning to get Rarity her drink. This left Rarity alone at the bar, mulling over her gem design. Her eyes continued to scan the crowd, with her mind's attention focused on two matters: her gem design and the possible solution for its problem, and where in Celestia's name Fancy Pants was.

_Where is that stallion? I thought he said he would be here..._ She thought, still scanning the crowd. Her search proved fruitless, as she couldn't spot him amongst the rainbow of other ponies. Frustrated by this, she turned back to the table, her mind refocusing on her gem problem.

_How do I fix that stupid gem?_ she wondered, noticing a smile pile of napkins resting on the bar nearby and she levitated them over and pulled a pen out of her suit pocket, and set about hammering out calculations. In the background, one of the presenters, a brown earth pony with a hourglass cutie mark, rambled on about the research he was doing on cosmic rays and their potential uses.

Her phone rang, distracting her from her calculations. A quick glance at the phone told her it was Written Script. She grumbled in annoyance and left the phone alone. The bartender arrived with her drink and set it in front of her.

"There you go. Vodka martini on the rocks, Frau."

Rarity took the drink without another word and took a gulp. The bartender turned to leave as an announcement came over the PA system announcing the next presenter.

"...thank you very much Dr. Turner. A round of applause everypony!" There was the obligatory sound of stomping hooves as the doctor nodded and stepped down from the podium to sit with a gray blonde pegasus. The applause died down slightly as the master of ceremonies stepped up to the podium. "And now, to give a presentation on the recent advancements in robotics, the esteemed Rarity Belle!"

Rarity smiled smugly at the sound of her name and she levitated the drink and started towards the podium. She shook hooves with the master of ceremonies, thanking him as she stepped up on the podium.

"Thank you very much," she spoke into the microphone, smiling as the crowd continued its applause. "No, no, you're all much too kind."

The applause died down and the audience returned to their seats. Rarity smiled once more and cleared her throat.

"Well, thank you very much for the ecstatic reception, my fellow scientists. Now, I sadly have not provided a speech for this evening, so I offer my sincerest apologies if I seem uninteresting," there was scattered chuckling from the audience as she discreetly reached into her business jacket to pull out a pair of red reading glasses. "I do, however, have enough knowledge at my disposal to make due without a pre-prepared speech. Now, we are gathered here today in this..." she paused, searching for the right term to describe the rather ramshackle township that she had seen on the ride over. "...wonderfully exotic country to help bring them out of the darkness of the past and into the light of the future. Now, I understand that several premier South Griffinhiem scientists are attending, am I correct?"

Some scattered agreements greeted her ears and Rarity smiled.

"Alright then! Excellent. If you are willing, I shall then, instead of boring you all with a pedantic speech, bless you all with any knowledge you might want to know about the simply wondrous world of robotics." she said, to the applause of the audience.

"So, shall we begin?"

"Um yes!" a high voice piped up. Rarity looked to see a pale blue unicorn as thin as a rake standing up with his hoof raised.

"Ah, yes, and you would be?" Rarity asked, smiling.

"Um..er...I'm Dr. L-Light Bright." He stammered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Rarity's smile faded slightly. This was a hard core nerd if she ever saw one.

"Well, Dr. Bright," she answered, doing her best not to snicker aloud at the unicorn pony's hopelessly ridiculous name. "What is your question?"

"W-well, I was wondering, if it were possible for one to harness light for energy and-"

"Well dear, I'm sorry to break it to you, but energy makes light, not the other way around." Rarity chuckled, causing everyone else to look at the doctor with eyebrows raised.

"True, but there's still the electrons in the light itself. My question was if one could harness the actual electrons and possibly produce energy from the very light itself."

Rarity shrugged slightly. "Well, I suppose so yes. But why would somepony want to do that?"

"Well, why would someone want to take gems and infuse them with power? I mean they aren't even supposed to conduct electricity." Dr. Bright replied, seemingly having gained a massive dose of confidence.

Rarity huffed. "Well, Dr. Bright, you do forget that I cast a special patented spell in order to make the gem able to contain said electricity." she replied, doing her best to smile in spite of herself.

"Well, I've seen your mathematics, and I'd like to point out that several times your calculations were unable to work outside of a perfect laboratory environment." Dr. Bright replied.

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "And I would love to know where you read that little piece of information."

"I didn't read it anywhere I did the calculations myself. I tried it on one of the gems you use, and it failed to maintain any power. It simply exploded."

"Well aren't you just a shining example of science. Have you been able to repeat your experiments asides from that one time?" Rarity asked, her brow furrowing and a grim smile crossing her face as she could see him lose all that confidence almost instantaneously.

"Well-I-um..." Dr. Bright stuttered, obviously at a lost.

"Did you?" Rarity pressed. No answer. "No? I thought not. And, if you must know, the spell _I_ use is of my own making, and not one you can just dig up at the local university library. And, if you'll notice, its _my_company that most likely provided the engine for the vehicle you drove here today, since, to my knowledge, eighty-six percent of Equestrian engines are powered by variants of _my_ gem powered designs. So, in conclusion, one should not be hasty to criticize me, or my math, which, might I mention, is _always_ correct, when I am quite capable of matching wits with any other intelligent scientist in this room. Unlike you."

With that, she leaned back from the microphone and smiled contently. Dr. Bright meanwhile, sat back down, blushing furiously.

"Now that we've settled that, are there any other questions?" Rarity asked, as the crowd shot up their hooves, all eager to ask their questions.

/

Light Bright sat down at his table, completely humiliated. He had managed to finally overcome some of his massive anxiety issues only to be shot down in front of more than two hundred fellow scientists.

_Stupid arrogant mare..._ he thought bitterly, crossing his forelegs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot one of the scientists whispering to another one sitting next to him, and the two of them snickering quietly, occasionally pointing a hoof towards him or looking at him. Dr. Bright simply shifted in his seat, looking back towards the alabaster unicorn on the podium, who was answering another scientist's question.

In the background he could hear Dr. Time Turner asking about the gems. Light Bright's ears perked up at this.

"Miss Belle, on Dr. Bright's question."

Rarity could be seen to look mildly annoyed. "We're still on that? I thought we all saw the flaw in his argument good doctor."

Dr. Turner nodded. "Well, I will be the first to admit that Dr. Bright's methods for testing the gems were flawed, but he does still raise an interesting question."

"Really? What is that Dr. Turner?" Rarity asked.

"Well, one could possibly use vibranium as a storage device for the gem? Thereby, when the gem has the proper enchantments, it wouldn't overwhelm the energy conducting spells enacted on the gem, which is most likely the cause of the aforementioned malfunctions. All one would need to do is figure out a way to make sure that the extra energy created by the vibranium goes into whatever needs to be powered, and not the gem. Wouldn't that be a way to create the same effect as your own spell, if not better?"

Dr. Bright facehoofed. _Why didn't I say that damn it._ he thought bitterly. He could hear Rarity respond.

"Actually Dr. Turner, that is a very legitimate theory, since any energy created by the gem-enhancement spell would go into the vibranium, which will just keep absorbing it and replicating it endlessly. Of course, vibranium is very hard to come by, so until we have a quick, efficient way to create vibranium in Equestria, and not have to import it from places like Zebrica, we're at a stand still..." she paused, chuckling slightly. "Except for me of course."

Dr. Bright, meanwhile, was already jotting the information down on a napkin, a plan for a device of his own formulating in his mind.

_Call me an idiot will you?_ he thought, smiling as he saw his design coming together. _We'll see who's the idiot soon enough..._

/

Rarity now sat in the back seat of the armoured truck, idly playing a game on her phone. After her own time in the spotlight of the convention, she had made her way straight back to the bar, and returned to passing the night away. Anything to stave off boredom. The suggestion of using vibranium to solve the gem problem was on her mind, but she had decided to wait until she was able to get her hooves on vibranium before she fully committed her brain to the problem.

"Um, excuse me, uh, Miss Belle?" A voice said. Rarity turned reluctantly to see one of the stallions who had been tasked with security looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, whatever do you want?" She asked, not even trying to mask her disinterest.

"Well, is it true that you once got so drunk that you accidentally splashed oil all over General Iron Will?" He asked, a hopelessly fanboyish expression on his face.

Rarity rolled her eyes. _Seriously? Thats the only question this plebeian has?_ She thought.

"If I told you yes would you stop talking?" She said, grumpily.

"Um...I guess..." The colt replied, sounding very dejected. Rarity simply shifted in her seat in order to be more comfortable and looked out the window, idly watching the desert of South Griffinhiem passing outside her window.

Her mind had started to wander back towards her gem problem when her phone rang again. A quick glance down at the screen of the phone told her it was Fancy Pants.

_Hmm...whatever would he want?_ She wondered, remembering the oddity of the fact that she hadn't seen neither hide nor tail of him at the conference. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello Rarity, how did it go?" Fancy Pants asked, sounding curious.

Rarity shrugged reflexively, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Fine Fancy. Just fine. Say what kept you? I expected you to be there, not leave me alone there at that boring affair."

"Oh that? Well...something unexpected came up is all. I would have come but as it turned out, I was needed elsewhere." Fancy Pants answered. Something told Rarity that his tone was...off for some reason, but she couldn't quite nail it down.

_Probably just tired,_ she thought, reminding herself of the fact that Canterlot was at least a day behind South Griffinhiem, timezone wise. _Its probably four in the morning in Canterlot right now anyways..._

"Well alright then," Rarity answered, feeling somewhat gypped.

"Well, enough about me, Rarity, what about you? How did it go for the glorious and fabulous Rarity Belle?" Fancy Pants asked.

"As well as could be expected. I told you that I find these conferences a bore you know." Rarity replied. She could hear Fancy Pants scoff on the other side of the phone.

"Oh Rarity, you really have to get out more. You're alone too much." He replied, sounding as if he were a guru giving out some kind of deep insight.

"I go to parties every night and have a live in assistant and somehow that means I'm alone?" Rarity asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh you know what I mean." Fancy Pants answered. "Well, it seems things went well? Well, that's a relief. Good night then."

"Good night Fancy." she said, hanging up the phone. There was an awkward pause as she noticed the security guards all looking at her.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The guards all shifted their attention back out their respective windows.

_Weirdos._ Rarity thought. _Can't wait to get home and start work on that gem. Get away from these...ruffians_the thought of home, however, only reminded her a certain little white filly that was waiting for her.

_Ugh, I totally forgot...Sweetie Belle..._ she rubbed her temples in frustration, the very idea of having to share a house with that little imp for two days giving her a headache. All the filly did was cause trouble. She'd ask for water when she obviously didn't need it. She'd rummage around, touching things she shouldn't. She'd stick her head through the bedroom door at the absolute worst possible moments, always mis-shelving Rarity's DVDs, and the absolute worst thing was constantly telling her what Mother thought about Rarity's actions.

Rarity's gripping however, was interrupted by a sudden explosion of noise and fire that sent the vehicle she was in tumbling onto it's side, sending her and all the passengers inside flying. Next thing she knew she was enveloped in a wild storm of gunfire, shouting, screaming and explosions. Rarity's head was swimming as another explosion rocked her world, sending hundreds of pieces of razor sharp metal flying everywhere. Her ears were ringing, making it hard to tell if the screaming was her own or that of the wounded ponies around her.

She saw nothing but more smoke, this time coming from the bottom of the vehicle. A quick touch of the metal body of the car told her that whatever was causing the smoke was nearby, as the metal body felt as if it had just come out of an oven. A strange burning smell burned her nostrils.

_Is that...gas?!_ she thought, instantly recognizing the smell of burning fuel. _I've gotta get out of here!_ She thought, trying to clamber out of the vehicle, since the idea of being trapped inside that metal time bomb certainly unattractive. She crawled out of the car and let out a sigh of relief. The open air around her was a wonderful sight. However, another loud explosion of gunfire caught her attention and she started to clamber low along the ground, hoping that whoever was doing the shooting couldn't see her.

She clambered behind a rock and hunkered down, her body seized in panic. She shot a hoof into her jacket and felt for her phone. Nothing.

_Oh that's just perfect! Getting attacked by maniacs and NOW is when I can't find my phone?!_

A high pitched whistle caught her ears and she looked to see a large bullet shaped chunk of metal impact the ground two feet away from her. It was obviously some kind of bomb. The projectile then started beep loudly, as if a timer were going off. She bolted to her hooves in an attempt to distance herself from the bomb.

_Oh shi-_ she thought as the beeping ran out and a blinding flash of light filled her vision, sending her flying backwards at least ten feet. She slammed to the ground, her chest feeling as if someone had ripped it open. A quick glance down at her chest showed a pool of red forming under her suit. She ripped away at the suit, tossing away the expensive fabric in a panic, revealing the protective vest Written Script had given her. It was soaked in blood as well, and obviously punctured in several places.

Her stomach twisted at the sight and she felt incredibly dizzy as her vision started to fade out. It was as if someone were pulling a curtain over her eyes and everything was enveloped in a curtain of blackness.

**"Sound of drums**

**Beatin' in my heart**

**The thunder of guns**

**Tore me apart.**

**You've been -**

**Thunderstruck"**

**- _Thunderstruck_ by AC/DC**


	4. Act I - 04 - The Valley of the Shadow

_**Act I:**_

_**"Charade You Are"**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**"The Valley of the Shadow":**_

Pain. Blinding, excruciating pain. Shouting. Dark figures looming over her body. Something digging into her chest, causing searing agony. She screamed. More shouting. Something rough pressed against her mouth, cutting of her screams and air. She writhed only to be swallowed by a cold weariness. She blacked out again.

/

A clatter of noise greeted Rarity's ears as she slowly came to. The vaguely metallic sound felt like nails on a chalkboard to her aching head. Her chest felt as if it were on fire, and every little movement she made only managed to make another bolt of pain explode across her chest. There were some scattered shouts that sounded like a strange mixture of barks, yelps and squawks. She blinked several times, but could only see pitch blackness in front of her. There was some more murmuring and yammering and there could be heard the sounds of more metal clattering. Rarity took a breath, as some wretched smelling rough fabric pressed against her mouth and nose, pulled in by her inhalation. She was hooded. Her mind went into overdrive running through several wildly paranoid scenarios, all involving various ponynapping horror stories she had heard or read about in newspapers and gossip magazines.

There was a sudden explosion of yellowish-white light as the bag was lifted off her head, exposing her to the bright spotlights. She blinked her eyes in a rapid frenzy, trying to adjust in the sudden shift in lighting. As the image came into focus, she had an opportunity to get a rough idea of her surroundings. In front of her was a rather hulking diamond dog with a rather mundane cloth covering his face, with a small gap in the fabric for his eyes. He busied himself making what seemed to be some final adjustments to a surprisingly modern-looking video camera perched atop a tripod. Rarity tried to crane her head to the right, only for it to be gruffly pointed back towards the camera by another diamond dog's paw. A quick glance showed that he was dressed in the same cloth hooded garb as the other was. Another glance to her left showed another diamond dog, and several more milled about, along with one or two griffins, their muddled speech sounding like nothing more than uncultured grunts, growls and squawks to Rarity.

All of a sudden, a tall griffin stepped into Rarity's field of vision, his head covered in the same hood as everyone else had. He squawked something that sounded like an order, and the diamond dog standing behind the camera nodded and pressed a button, which turned on a small, blinking red light. The griffin cleared his throat, and then began to jabber animatedly, facing the camera directly. Every so often he would wave a claw towards Rarity theatrically, all the while continuing his strange series of chirps and squawks that Rarity assumed was his uncouth excuse for a native tongue.

It didn't take Rarity long to figure out what was going on. This was most obviously a ransom video and she was the prized captive. As the griffin continued to squawk, he would occasionally receive a bark or growl of approval from the diamond dogs surrounding Rarity, apparently supporting wholesale whatever it was that the griffin was saying.

The griffin finally finished his spiel, and turned to look at Rarity, and she could see his amber eyes peering through the mask. His eyes glinted with wicked glee, and the next thing Rarity was greeted with was a claw to the back of the head, and everything once more went black.

/

The large griffin stepped inside the rather well-manicured room hewn out of the rock. At the back of the room, hidden from view by shadow, was a large high back chair that looked similar to a king's throne. Two snake-like dragons carved from wood reared up next to the chair, and at the top stood another carved dragon, its wings spread out and mouth opened menacingly.

Sitting on the chair was a large, blue-coated creature. His long arms were poised in front of him, fingers steepled and his face was shrouded in shadow. On his fingers were several rings, one on each finger, each radiating a strange, unearthly, different-colored glow which glinted off his yellow eyes and large fangs.

"What is it, Herzlos?" the figure asked, his voice carrying with it a strange, calculating cadence, as if each word were emphasized with equal importance. "Have you prepared the message?"

The griffin in question, Herzlos, cleared his throat, bowing his head in respect. "Yes, sir, it has been prepared," his voice carried a controlled tone, as if he were walking on eggshells.

The figure smiled. "Good. You may leave." the figure waved a ring-adorned hand dismissively, and the griffin nodded, letting out a subconscious sigh of relief as he turned to walk out. The figure's ears, however, perked up at this and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Herzlos, is that a hint of fear I hear? I trust that you have nothing to hide from me, yes?"

Herzlos stopped in his tracks and shifted on his paws, swallowing.

"Ah, so you have been hiding something," the figure said, standing upright, his lean frame looming over the griffin, his body still masked in shadow, as the glow from his rings increased noticeably.

"Answer me, Herzlos," he ordered, his voice still level, but still carrying a threatening tone.

"Lord and Master, I must confess that during the attack, the prisoner..." he halted, desperately trying to find the right words.

"What happened, Herzlos? The prisoner is alive, am I correct? I trust you have been suitable and deft in capturing her and didn't cause any... unnecessary damage?"

Herzlos swallowed again, taking a deep breath, "The prisoner was injured. Severely sir."

"Are you telling me she is dead?" the figure asked, his level tone becoming somewhat more pointed. Herzlos rapidly shook his head.

"No, she is not, Lord and Master," he said. "We've managed to repair as much of the damage as we could, Master."

The figure smiled, his ivory teeth catching the light from his rings. "Well, then, you had no reason to worry, Herzlos," he turned back to his chair, once more taking his seat. "I will forgive this... mistake this time, Herzlos, but only because you managed to recover from it. However, I stress that you cannot be so overzealous in our pursuit of true justice."

"Yes, Lord and Master, I apologize," he said, his voice reverent, like a child being disciplined by a parent and frightened of what potential punishment he might receive. "But, if I may, I must ask, why her?"

The figure's jackal-like ears swiveled forwards, and his eyes narrowed. "Whatever do you mean? Please be clear."

"What I ask is, why not capture a military general, or a politician? Why must we waste our resources on such an obviously foolish and useless target?" the griffin asked, his expression inquisitive and apprehensive.

"You must understand, Herzlos, that Miss Belle is considerably more intelligent than she lets on. Trust me when I say that I do, in fact, have a reason for capturing her," he paused, shifting in his chair slightly. "She has knowledge that we shall make use of. Here, take this," he reached a blue-coated hand into an old and weathered briefcase, pulling out a manila folder with an emblem printed on it in black ink, showing two unicorns rearing up, their horns crossing over a large diamond. He handed the folder to the griffin, who took it in his talons.

"Inside there you will find the reason for our capturing of Miss Belle," the figure said as Herzlos opened the folder and quickly scanned through it. "I trust you now understand her value to us, Herzlos?"

Herzlos nodded, looking up at the figure with understanding. "Yes, Lord and Master. I apologize for ever doubting you."

The figure scoffed. "I accept your apology. For now, I must meditate, and that requires me being alone. Understand?"

Herzlos nodded and started for the door, his footsteps noticeably lighter.

"Oh, and Herzlos," the figure called out, causing Herzlos to once more stop in his tracks.

"Yes, Lord and Master?" he asked, turning his head to look at the figure.

"Make sure no more unnecessary harm comes to our new guest. Or else I shall have to discipline you."

Herzlos nodded. "Yes, Lord and Master, I swear to that."

"Good. Now depart," the figure said, once more waving his hand dismissively. Herzlos started to the exit, opening the heavy steel door once more and closing it securely behind him.

/

Rarity once more came to, her head pounding and ears ringing as if a miniature rock concert was being held inside her brain. The first thing she noticed, aside from the headache and the ringing ears, was the same burning ache from before.

_What in Celestia's name happened?_ She thought, taking notice of the strange object that was stuck up her nose. A wandering hoof felt around blindly, stopping once it felt a long narrow tube running down the barrel of her chest. Her horn glowed and her magic gently tugged at the wire slightly. She could feel the object in her nose tug slightly in sync with the movements of her hoof.

_What is this?_ She tugged once more at the tube in earnest, causing it to slowly slither out of her nostril, all the while making a disturbing, moist, squelching sound, causing her stomach to turn. Like a snake crawling along the ground, the tube finally was freed from her nose and she gagged, levitating the filthy tube as far away from her as possible. She let out an involuntary groan as her eyes drifted in her sockets, trying to process her dark and musty surrounding.

It was obviously a cave of some sort, as the roughly hewn rock surface indicated. Embedded in the ceiling and walls of the cave were dozens, if hundreds of gems and precious stones of various sizes. In any other situation, she probably would have squealed for joy, and set up a small mine at the site to harvest this bounty for her projects, but it was obvious that this wasn't an option.

The sound of someone humming caught her ears and her head swiveled to the left to see a rather thin looking diamond dog standing in front of an old and dirty mirror, brushing his coat while quietly humming something that sounded quite a bit like Beethoofen's Ninth Symphony. He apparently noticed her movement, as he stopped brushing his coat and smiled into the mirror.

"Well, good morning," he said, his voice surprisingly well-mannered and cultured-sounding. "Fancy seeing you awake."

Rarity simply groaned in response, her mind still more occupied on what could be causing the searing pain in her chest. Her eyes drifted around the room, still trying to get her bearings. Next to her cot was a small wooden table with a large car battery on it. Attached to the top of the battery where two cables. Her innate curiosity got the better of her and she reached for the wires and started to follow them with her eyes, until they disappeared out her line of sight. She saw that they disappeared into a mass of soiled white bandages. She felt her stomach tense up at the sight and against her better judgement started to tear away at the old cloth, ripping away layer after layer. Her stomach twisted when she saw the metal ring implanted into her chest. Surrounding it was a grotesque looking scab and her coat was covered in dried blood stains.

This sight managed to finally shatter any hopes she might have had that this had all simply been some sort of aberrant dream, and she moved a hoof to her chest, pawing at the ring of metal, hoping that she could maybe pull it out.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," the diamond dog said, walking up to her. "Not if you want to stay alive, anyways."

Rarity looked up at him, completely baffled. "What in Celestia's good name is this... this... abomination, and what is it doing in my chest?!" she asked, her voice tight with panic.

"That," - the diamond dog pointed a finger at the metal ring - "is an electro-magnet, and that," - he pointed towards the battery - "is the power source."

Rarity's eyes followed the diamond dog's gestures and quickly put two and two together. It was obvious that if this diamond dog were telling the truth, that meant that the magnet (if it really was a magnet) was most likely doing something vitally important.

"What is this for?" she asked, calming down slightly as she sat in a slightly more comfortable upright position. _Just remain calm, Rarity, and maybe you can get some answers,_ she thought as she warily watched the diamond dog sit down next to her and reach into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small vial, which Rarity saw held several small flecks of metal.

"You had quite a bit of shrapnel in your chest, so they asked me to take out as much as I could. That's all that's left, since they took the rest to recycle."

Rarity said nothing, instead gingerly taking the vial in her magic and silently inspecting it. She could see what looked like a chaotic mix of marble flecks, slivers of metal and what looked like pebbles. She felt her stomach twist again at the thought of that having been in her chest.

"Um... thank you, Mr...?" She asked, realizing she didn't even know this good samaritan's name yet. The diamond dog smiled warmly and extended a paw in greeting.

"My name is Kili, Dr. Kili. Nice to meet you properly."

Rarity raised her eyebrow slightly, unsure of what to do next. This 'Kili' fellow seemed nice enough, and apparently was the one behind the device in her chest. His smile was warm and inviting, giving off a sense friendliness and his eyes radiated sincerity. Of course, the paranoid part of Rarity told her that this could all be an elaborate ruse on his part, that he was actually in cahoots with the ruffians that had so obviously seen fit to ponynap her, and to be wary. However, she couldn't deny, the fact that, ruse or no ruse, he had obviously seen fit to save her life. The least she could do was thank him.

She extended a hoof slowly and shook his paw gently. "Nice to meet you Dr. Kili. I'm Rarity, Rarity Belle."

Kili smiled, "Oh I know who you are. The whole world knows who you are, you're Equestria's premiere robotics designer, and the country's most eligible bachelorette..." His smile faded somewhat and he sighed. "Not that it matters. To these people, you're nothing more than another prized captive, here only as a quick way to get their paws on a couple million bits. Just like me."

"What do you mean, prized captive?" Rarity asked, the sound of the words reminding her of even more horror stories. "What are they going to do to me?"

Kili shrugged. "I honestly don't know exactly what they decided with you. All I know is I'm woken up to find you with a hole in your chest, and them demanding I fix you up. So, that's what I did."

Rarity looked back down at the magnet in her chest, taken aback by the fact that this diamond dog of all things had been able to fashion one out what seemed to be spare parts. Her eyes drifted to the car battery, her mind quickly running through the scenarios. He had said he had gotten most of the shrapnel out, not all of it. That meant there was still some inside of her. Her gut told her that she most likely didn't have much time. The full scope of her situation finally dawned on her: here she was, hundreds of miles from home, in a dark and filthy cave with a small, homemade electromagnet most likely being the single thing keeping her heart beating and her alive.

"How much were you able to get out? How long do I have?" She asked, her voice hushed as she mulled over her situation. Kili shrugged.

"Well, I got a good amount of it out, given the circumstances. But there's still quite a few chunks left. The magnet is to keep those from drifting into your heart..." he paused, obviously hesitant to give Rarity an answer as he beat around the bush.

"Well?" she asked, growing more tense as she waited for a response.

Kili sighed. "Maybe three or four days, but no more than that." He motioned towards the battery. "That's the lifespan of the battery, at least."

At those words, Rarity's hope for escaping seemed to evaporate. Three days? That was all she had? Three days and then her life would be snuffed out, with her left to die in a cave in the middle of nowhere. Alone. And not only that, but the death was most likely going to be an incredibly painful one. The idea of shards of razor-sharp metal piercing her heart, all at the same time, made her stomach twist.

There was a sudden knock at the door, however, which caused Rarity's whole body to tense up reflexively. Kili stood erect almost instantaneously, his face worrisome. He beckoned for Rarity to stand up, and she did, although in her worried and confused state, she forgot to levitate the battery, and felt a razor-sharp sting in her chest as the cables went taut. Her horn quickly flared and she lifted the battery beside her. Her eyes gravitated to the doorknob, as it jiggled, and there could be heard muttered complaints in various foreign languages.

However, the doorknob didn't jiggle for long, as it finally gave way and the door swung open, screeching on its hinges. In stepped a large, imposing-looking griffin, followed by two diamond dogs wielding large machine guns.

The griffin made a beeline towards Rarity, putting a talon on each shoulder. Rarity tensed up at the unexpected contact, recognizing the griffin's hazel eyes as the eyes of the hooded griffin from earlier.

"Welcome, Rarity Belle, chief maiden of Equestrian Imperialism," he said in thickly accented Equestrian. Rarity simply blinked, unsure of what to make of her new title. The griffin however seemed unaware of her confusion, as he continued to yammer on.

"For far too long we have stood idly by and allowed the draconic forces of Equestria to strangulate our people. Now we have finally struck the first blow in order to destroy its acidic grip." He then paused, dropping his talons from her shoulders and reaching under his wing to pull out a folder with the Belle Tech logo on it. Rarity's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her company's logo on the folder.

_How did they come by that?!_ she thought, utterly baffled. The griffin opened the folder and pulled out a black-and-white photo of one of her missile designs. She looked from the photo to the griffin, connecting the dots.

"Is that why you have me here? Do you suggest that I build you one of these?" she asked indignantly. The griffin nodded. Rarity looked towards Kili. "Surely this... plebeian can't be serious?" She then turned back to the griffin. "Because if you are serious, and intend to use these weapons against my country, then I most assuredly say **no.**"

The griffin's expression changed from secure satisfaction to rage and he barked in his native tongue, an ear-grating squawk. Rarity winced at the sudden verbal assault but stood her ground, shaking her head.

"My words are final. And I will not be swayed by your barbaric shouting, you overgrown chicken." She emphasized the last words with a haughty lifting of her nose. No matter the situation, she was Rarity Belle, and that meant that some poor excuse for a terrorist would most certainly not boss her around like a housewife.

However, what happened next was most unexpected on her part. She felt the griffin's rough talons grab her shoulders violently and lift her up off the ground.

"WHAT?! Let me go, you bastard!" she shrieked, kicking her hooves, any further protests being silenced by the wires once more going tight and causing another acidic burst of pain to go across her chest. She looked to see the battery being dragged along the ground behind the griffin, with one of the armed diamond dogs quickly scooping it up and carrying it behind her.

The fear of instant death temporarily abated, she once more resumed her protests, but was quickly silenced by a talon over her mouth. The griffin carried her through the labyrinthine cave system, ending up in front of another nondescript metal door. The griffin pounded a talon on the door, and it opened to reveal an incredibly burly and rough-looking diamond dog. The griffin once more barked what sounded like an order, and the diamond dog nodded and allowed them inside. Rarity tried her best to get a view of the room, but the awkward way the griffin held her prevented her from catching anything more than a fleeting glimpse of her surroundings.

Out of nowhere came a torrent of water, which poured into her open mouth and nostrils. Her eyes clamped shut as the dirty water stung them. She could feel the griffin's talons wrapped around her neck like a vice, holding her head under the water. She could feel the air quickly leave her lungs as a torrent of bubbles escaped her nose. She quickly realized that she didn't have that much air left, as her lungs stung. She could feel her whole body vibrate spastically as the electromagnet hit the water as well, sending electrical shocks through her body.

Her head was unexpectedly yanked above the water however, and the world briefly flew into focus, the sound of the magnet sparking being the most prominent sound to her eyes. She drew in air desperately in a series of deep, heaving gasps, her head swimming.

"You will do as we say, or I will personally cut you open and eat you myself!" The griffin growled in her ear, before shoving her head under again. Rarity once more felt the panic of drowning overtake her before being yanked up again a mere second later.

"Understand?!" the griffin barked, once more about to shove her head under again before she cried out.

"Wait! Wait please!" she cried, gasping and panting for air mere inches above the water, her voice desperate. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" She repeated desperately, hoping she wouldn't be subject to another horrifying encounter with the water. The griffin simply growled, yanking her head up so he could look her in the eye.

"I don't believe you," he hissed. "All Equestrians are liars." He shoved her head towards the water more. Rarity braced herself for impact, only hear a booming voice come from behind them.

"HERZLOS!" The voice ordered, and Rarity could feel the griffin's vice like grip loosen almost instantaneously causing Rarity to slip out of his grasp and topple over to the ground, shoving herself away from the water tank, hitting the ground like a rag doll, her body heaving as she coughed up the filthy water.

As she lay on the ground, she could still hear the voices of the people surrounding her.

"Lord and Master!" The griffin could be heard saying, his voice losing all its venom and anger, only to be replaced by abject terror. There were footfalls and a vaguely blue-colored blob drifted into her rapidly fading field of vision. She couldn't quite make out what the voice said next, as she felt her consciousness drift in and out of focus, but whatever it was, it sounded enraged. There was the gristly sound of bones being broken and a cry of pain that sounded like the griffin, and the next thing she knew, her body was being hefted into the air and once more carried down the corridor and back to her cell, and she was unceremoniously tossed onto her cot, the pain in her chest once more at the forefront of her mind. There was some more barking and squawking that sounded generally confused and chaotic.

Rarity didn't care. All she wanted to do was curl up and escape from this horrible nightmare. Her wish was granted as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness and the world was once more black.

/

_"Mommy, look what I drew!" The tiny alabaster filly chirped, holding up her rather crude drawing up to the older lavender unicorn, who was busy working on some drawings of dresses, muttering numbers and measurements under her breath._

_"Rarity, dear, I don't have time for your foalish games," she said, waving a hoof dismissively._

_The filly's expression fell slightly, "Please, Mommy. Just take a quick look?" she begged, putting on the cutest face she could muster. The older mare sighed, setting her pencil down and looked down at the young filly, levitating the drawing up in her magic and inspecting it for a brief moment._

_"Well, Mommy? Do you like it?!" The filly asked, her voice eager. The older mare simply shrugged._

_"Seems rather ramshackle, dear. What was it supposed to be, anyways?" she asked, raising an eyebrow slightly and unceremoniously levitating the drawing back over to the filly._

_"It's supposed to be a robot, Mommy, like on on the television!" she pointed towards the doodle, which looked somewhat like a stick figure of a pony with two straight lines coming out of its head. "And that's me controlling it, see?" the filly beamed, pointing at the bottom right corner, where there was another stick figure, this one much smaller and with only a single stick coming out of its head. It had a bunch of purple scribbles around it's head with the word 'Me' scrawled in crayon._

_The older mare raised her eyebrow slightly before shrugging and returning to her own work._

_"I don't see why one would need such a thing, Rarity," the older mare said, her attention obviously focused on the dress designs in front of her and not on the alabaster filly. Rarity raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh, but we do, Mommy! It's going to be really strong so it can lift heavy stuff! Maybe even help rescue ponies!"_

_The older mare shook her head. "Nonsense, Rarity. We have rescue ponies already and cranes for the job. Why waste thousands if not millions of bits on something that is only a glorified filly's toy?"_

_"B-but Mommy..." Rarity whimpered, her hopes having been dashed. The older mare seemed to notice her whimpering, as she cast her a sideways glance before sighing and looking the young filly in the eyes._

_"Look Rarity, you must learn one vitally important thing," her voice sounded as if she were trying to be kind, but her own naturally icy tone sabotaged it. "If you are going to create something, it must in some way make the world a better place. All while being quick, efficient and above all, inexpensive. This," she pointed a hoof at the drawing. "Is neither quick, nor efficient and most definitely_ not_inexpensive. Nopony wants a machine that costs ten million bits that does the same job of a machine that costs one thousand bits. Understand?"_

_Rarity hung her head and nodded. "Yes, Mother... I understand."_

_Pearl smiled. "Good. Now, Mommy has to work now, okay?" with that, she sat back up and returned to her designs, leaving Rarity to glumly walk out of the room, carrying her drawing behind her, not saying a word._

**"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,**

**I will fear no evil; for You are with me;**

**Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me."**

**- _Psalm 23:4_ MKJV**


	5. Act I - 05 - Sic Parvis Magna

_**Act I:**_

_**"Charade You Are"**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**"Sic Parvis Magna (Greatness from Small Beginnings)"**_

"Oh my head," Rarity moaned as she came to, her eyes once more drifting in her sockets. _Damnit_, she thought, catching sight of the roughly hewn ceiling, with its dozens of diamonds and gems all glittering in the low, amber colored lights of the cave.

Her chest still ached, but nowhere near as much as it had been earlier. She could see out of the corner of her eye the brownish lump of some figure sitting at the end of her bed.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked, as it slowly came into focus, revealing the diamond dog who had been in the cave with her before. _Dr. Kili was it?_ Rarity honestly couldn't remember.

"Ugh...do I look okay?" Rarity grumbled bitterly, gently rubbing a hoof on her sore head in an attempt to chase away the splitting headache she had.

"Well, for someone who's just had their chest blown open, sewn back together and then had their heads shoved underwater several times...I suppose so, yes." Kili said, shrugging slightly.

Rarity glared at him as best she could, given the headache. However, the diamond dog seemed unfazed, simply getting up and picking up a small bottle from the makeshift table next to her. He then opened what looked like a rickety draw to pull out two small tin cups. "Care for cider?"

Rarity shook her head slowly. "Why would I want a hangover at a time like this?" She grumbled, sitting up slightly in an effort to do something to relieve the headache.

"Well, thats all I've got," Kili said, pouring himself some cider in one of the tin cups, "Because I would avoid the water if I were you. It's terrible here. Cider is the only thing that stays good out here," he added, filling the other cup as well.

As Rarity watched the golden colored liquid pour out of the bottle and into the cup, she realized just how thirsty she really was. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't had a drink since she was back in the escort vehicle. And, inspite of her headache, she knew going without a drink, things would probably only be more miserable for her.

"Ugh," she finally grumbled, beckoning for the tin cup. "Fine, I'll take your cider. Celestia knows that I'm probably going to need quite a lot either way..." Her horn flared cooly, with her wincing slightly as the use of her horn caused her headache to flare up. The cup levitated towards her shakely, and she took it in her hooves, releasing it from her magic and taking a tentative sip.

_Not that bad actually_, she thought, savoring the taste of the cider in her mouth. _Tad sour though..._ Of course, that didn't matter all that much, since at least she didn't have to risk dysentery from drinking it.

"Well," Kili said, taking a seat next to her. "I feel I should re-introduce myself, since, well, we were kind interrupted. I'm Dr. Kili, and it is a pleasure meeting you, Miss Belle." He once more extended a paw in greeting. Rarity looked at the hoof, sighing as she shook it tersely.

"Yes, I guess..." She paused, raising an eyebrow slightly. "You said you were a doctor? What kind?" She asked, honestly surprised that there were even such a thing. To her knowledge, most diamond dogs were second class citizens even in their own country, and she assumed they spent most of their time digging and burrowing in the earth like a glorified mole.

"Well, I'm actually a physicist actually if you'd believe that," he answered, shrugging slightly.

Rarity nearly spat her drink out at that. _A diamond dog **physicist?!**_

"Seriously? A physicist?" She asked, not really noticing how shocked she sounded. Kili nodded.

"Yeah. Astrophysicist actually. Kinda expected you'd react like that," He chuckled. "Most Equestrians I meet do tend to be on the surprised side when they find out about that."

Rarity at first said nothing, still wrapping her mind around the idea of a diamond dog being capable of something as advanced as astrophysics. _Wait,_ she thought, looking down at the gently humming electromagnet in her chest. "But how were you able to build this?" She asked, pointing at the magnet. Kili shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't always a physicist. My father wanted me to be a mechanic actually. 'A more practical skill', as he put it. I would probably have become one, just like him, but I got my back injured," he then sighed, chucking again. "Kinda put an end to that job," he finished, idly ironing out whatever imperfections he might have seen in the coat of his lap. "But don't worry though," he piped up. "I used this," he said, reaching over to the table, picking up a small bottle of dark blue, syrupy looking liquid, holding it up for Rarity to see.

Rarity levitated the bottle over, squinting slightly in the amber light, wishing she had her reading glasses. The label was somewhat smeared, and whatever writing she could make out was scrawled diamond dog runes.

"What in Equestria is this?" she asked incredulously, looking at Kili.

"Well, that's a Zebrican healing potion." Kili replied.

"'Zebrican healing potion'?" Rarity repeated, trying to remember where she last heard the name. It was familiar to her, but only in the vaguest way. "What does it do?" she asked, more out of paranoia than anything else. For all she knew, this supposed 'healing potion' was just another way to make sure she died faster.

"It's exactly what it says on the tin. I used it so you wouldn't bleed out all over the floor during surgery. It was all I had." Kili replied, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

Rarity simply blinked, still taken aback that her entire life was being held together by a car battery, a magnet and a vial of some sort of mysterious Zebra healing potion. "You know," she said, shaking her head. "Maybe I'm just a little tired, but I honestly don't want to know anymore about how this stuff works," she stood up slowly, her legs weak-kneed and wobbly. In fact, they were so wobbly that she nearly toppled over, a spike of pain running through her as the cables linking the magnet to the battery once more went tight. However, Kili practically flew out of his chair, grabbing Rarity and propping her up right before she had a chance to fall completely.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice concerned. Rarity nodded, levitating the battery beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm not some old pony you know, I can handle myself," she said, steadying herself and standing upright. She let out a breath, satisfied that she had found her footing. She scanned the room, her curiosity piqued as she saw large pile of half-assembled weapons of various sorts, mostly missiles, along with another pile of tools, all piled in the corner. Disturbingly, they all carried the unicorn and diamond logo of her company.

_They can't seriously believe I'd do what they said?_ she thought as her eyes landed on the manila folder resting on the table next to the tin cups.

She levitated it over, not saying a word, more focused to get a better understanding of what it contained. She paged through it, muttering to herself under her breath. With a strange sense of both relief and disappointment, she found that it consisted almost entirely of the designs and blueprints for one of the more advanced missile designs of hers. She sighed, dropping the folder onto the bed and putting her head in her hooves. The pile of materials, the tools and various other half-assembled pieces of her technology all made sense now. They were all variations on her missile design.

"What am I to do?" She moaned, shaking her head. She was in a cave, hundreds if not thousands of miles from home, forced into building a weapon of her own design for people that would assuredly use to for some sort of brutal and savage attack on some innocent town or village. But most importantly, her life was hanging by a thread. She looked down at the magnet again, and then at the battery. She reminded herself of the amount of time Kili had given her.

Three days. And she had idea how long she was actually unconscious. "How long was I unconcious?" She asked, looking directly at Kili. Kili glanced up at the clock on the wall. She followed suit, hoping that the clock was accurate. She wished she had known what time it was when she had woken up the first time, as it would have helped her calculations. Of course, she didn't even know the clock was there in the first place.

Kili must of had the same worry, as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a weathered black book. He opened it, scanning the pages briefly before resting a finger on an entry and quickly glancing at the clock. As casually as possible, Rarity glanced over his shoulder, trying to see what the book was. She could make out several dates with various entries, and quickly guessed that it was some sort of journal.

"I think it was the 25th," he finally said, looking back at Rarity. Rarity nodded.

"That makes sense. The conference was on the night of the 24th, so it makes sense that they brought me to you the next day..." she halted, any unfinished calculations resolving themselves with the new information she had. Her eyes widened and she put a hoof to her mouth. "Oh no..." she said, her voice hushed. "I only have a day..."

She looked at the battery again, the device taking on a malevolent air as she realized just how little time she had left, and that, in less than twenty-four hours, she would suffer what was guaranteed to be an incredibly painful and excruciating death. "I'm going to die," she finally said, tears welling in her eyes. "And I'm alone," she added, the tears now flowing down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hooves, unable to do much more then sob. She finally realized the truth. Her entire life was pointless.

Her sobbing was interrupted however, when she felt herself pulled into a gentle hug. She tensed up, quickly realizing it was Kili who was hugging her. She wasn't exactly okay with some random stranger, a diamond dog no less, hugging her. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, pushing against him slightly.

"You need this," he stated simply. Rarity simply continued to push out of the hug until he released her, subconsciously brushing away the dirt that now stained her coat.

"No. I don't need a hug. Hugs aren't going to magically cure me." she was quick to add, scooting a little closer to the battery. "Not like your hugs are going to stop my heart from exploding in a day..." she then let her shoulders slump. "Nothing can stop that."

"Are you serious? You're just going to accept this fate like that?" Kili asked, his voice incredulous. Rarity looked towards him sullenly. His expression now looked more like a disappointed parent who had just seen their child throw a tantrum.

"What else am I going to do?" She replied, her voice still thick with emotion. "I'm going to _die_, or did you just assume that when this little gizmo of yours finally puckers out and dies, I'd just magically evaporate into a golden magical mist like some cheap sci-fi tv show?! Because it won't be that way! I know for a fact I'll probably be awake when that happens, and I'll feel every accursed fleck of metal slowly piercing my heart and ripping it to pieces. I'll die in _agony_!" She bitterly turned away, her vision watery from her tears. She looked up, gazing at the gems and diamonds in the rock.

She braced herself, expecting to get some kind of response from the diamond dog. She glanced towards him, only to see that he now carried a sad look, as if he had seen something incredibly terrible happen.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice bitter. "Did you expect more from the fabulous Rarity Belle? Because if so, I'm sorry to disappoint."

"To be honest," Kili answered. "I did expect more from you. I've heard stories about how smart and charming you were, and how you would never take no for an answer. And I honestly thought that maybe, just maybe, you were really like that. But instead, all I see is an arrogant mare who won't admit that she should at least accept this with some kind of grace instead of simply curling into a ball and letting it defeat you."

"Oh please, like you've had worse!" Rarity scoffed, her patience for this diamond dog having worn thin.

"As a matter of fact I have had worse," Kili said bluntly, his face bitter. "I had a wife and two beautiful children whom I loved deeply. Than these...these monsters come, take them from me and throw me in this dark hole. I have every reason to give up and surrender, let them break me. But that would mean they have achieved just what they wanted. And I can't abide by that." He finished, sitting back down tersely.

Rarity said nothing, instead looking at the ground, a feeling of intense guilt cutting through her. _All I've have made were a bunch of glowing rocks and killing machines,_ she thought, _And what sort of legacy is that?_

She took a breath, sadly looking around the room. The glimmering diamonds and gems in the ceiling above provided the only source of beauty in the filthy cave, and Rarity couldn't help but wonder what wonderful new machine she might had been able to craft from them had things been different. She wondered if, had things been more in her favor, if any of these gems might had been good enough to power the automaton she was working on back home.

_Hold on,_ she thought, looking towards one of the half-assembled missiles. The gears in her head started to turn as a memory from what she had been speaking about at the conference stood at the forefront of her mind. She quirked an eyebrow, her horn glowing softly as she attempted to levitate one of the missiles off the ground, grunting in effort.

"Damn it," she huffed, as her headache kicked in again, her hoof rubbing her forehead in pain. "Kili, can you bring that," she asked, pointing towards the missile she had tried to move. "I need to check something."

"Check what?" he asked, walking towards the missile.

Rarity continued to rub her forehead. "Please, just give it to me," she said, her voice strained from the headache. Kili sighed, leaning down and dragging the missile over to Rarity.

"Put it on the cot," she said, motioning towards a spot on the cot next to her. Kili nodded rapidly, obviously putting quite a bit of effort into lifting the heavy missile. He finally reached the cot, dropping it unceremoniously onto the cot. He let out a loud sigh as he sat down next the missile, panting slightly.

"Ow...my back," he murmured. Rarity meanwhile, had already begun to disassemble the missile with her magic and a nearby screwdriver, occasionally setting aside several pieces of dark colored metal on the table. As she worked, she felt a smile slowly spreading across her face.

_Yes…yes!_ she thought as she removed another piece of the dark metal, gently placing it alongside the others.

"You okay?" Kili asked, his voice laced with a touch of concern. Rarity nodded, her eyes once more watering slightly. But these weren't tears of sorrow or loneliness. These were tears of joy. She had been given a revelation, and, if it worked, a possible way to freedom.

"I'm more than okay," she said, looking directly at Kili. "I've had a revelation!" And with those words she turned from the half-disassembled missile and started searching frantically for something, anything for her to draft up a sketch of the design that was now forming in her mind. "I need paper! Something to draw on right now!"

_Damn it I need paper!_ she thought, glancing at the bedsheets of her cot, her horn flaring as she tore away a swath of fabric. She glanced towards Kili. "Do you have a pencil? Anything to write and draw with?"

Kili hastily reached into his coat pocket and fished around for a second, pulling out a weathered pencil. Rarity took it in her magic and leaned over the sheet, beginning to mutter under her breath as the idea emerged onto the makeshift blueprint.

Kili stood rather awkwardly to the side, unsure if Rarity was in fact, still sane or if the waterboarding and her imminent death had finally gotten to her and that she was, in fact, now insane. She was constantly writing and erasing what looked like dozens of various calculations and design sketches, every so often pausing to glance at the pile of vibranium on the table or a clump of gems in the ceiling before turning back to the sheet, and continuing to scribble.

"Um...what are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Rarity shook her head and shushed him, her eyes intensely focused on the makeshift blueprint she was drafting up. all of a sudden, she stopped, sitting upright with a beaming smile on her face.

"Kili, you said I should just give up and let all this defeat me right?" she asked, looking towards Kili and motioning around the cave. "Well...take a look at this," she said, her voice carrying a foal-like giddiness, as if she were showing off a brand new box of chocolates to a close friend.

Kili walked over, looking down at the makeshift diagram scrawled onto the torn up bedsheet. Her narrowed his eyes slightly, squinting to better make out the somewhat sloppy and hard to make out writing.

"It looks like you're planning to make a miniature self-sustaining power source." he said, looking towards Rarity. She nodded admittedly.

"But," Kili said, gently taking the pen from her magic, "Wouldn't the gem explode? I mean look," he leaned down and used the pencil as a makeshift pointer in order to better pinpoint the calculations he was talking about. "Wouldn't the input/output ratio make the gem to overheat and the contained magic inside to spontaneously combust, destroying the gem?"

"Yes, that would normally be the case," Rarity said, taking the pencil back in her magic. "But look here," she pointed towards a ringlike shape that ran along the outer edge of the diamond. "This outer ring will be made of that refined vibrainium," she pointed towards the small pile of vibranium on the table top. "Therefore, when I cast the special spell I've just created, it won't cause that overload you mentioned." she motioned to some other scribbles of various symbols that Kili knew to be Equestrian shorthand for magical spells and formulas.

"So basically what you're saying is that we're going to take the vibranium there, and turn it into this?" Kili asked, pointing at the design. Rarity nodded.

"Well, technically, we'll only need a small amount, since this outer ring need only be about half an inch thick or so, probably less than a pound or so, which I believe we have. It's finding a gem big enough to properly process the spells and hold them long enough for the vibranium to absorb the energy and then keep the metal in my chest from moving."

"But how will that work?" Kili asked, sitting down next to Rarity.

"That, my friend, will be another spell, carefully interlinked with the first one, that not only prevents the metal in my chest from moving any further than it already has, but it will also function as a sort of life energy battery. It will take my body's natural magic reserves, absorb them, and then re-emit them at approximately three times the power," she paused, looking back down at the design. "However, the natural magic reserves in question will only be related to my body's natural healing process, so it's not like I'll become Captain Equestria or anything."

Kili nodded in understanding. "So, how do we set about building this?" He asked. "Because the best place would be in an actual laboratory, and not a cave."

Rarity put a hoof to her chin, thinking for a moment. "Well, we have a work table," she said, motioning towards the small table by the bed. "But no jeweling tools...unless..." She paused, her eyes scanning the walls of the cave, her horn glowing softly as she enacted her patented Diamond/Gem Finding Spell. All around her, the various gems and diamonds embedded in the walls of the cave lit up with the pale blue aura of her magic. "There we are," she chimed, her magic focusing on a particularly large diamond embedded in the rock. "Kili, can you dig that one out?"

Kili looked towards the diamond. "I'll do my best," he said, walking over to where the diamond was, reaching up with his paws and starting to claw through the rock as best he could. "I'll have you know that I'm a physicist, not a miner." he said, grunting in effort as his lean arms pulled away layer after layer of rock. It didn't take long though, as the rock around the diamond was surprisingly brittle, with the diamond coming loose rather easily.

Rarity was quick to levitate the diamond over to her makeshift work table, holding a hoof out expectantly. "I need a diamond to use to cut this one, mind getting me one?" she asked, pointing her hoof towards another diamond in the wall of the cave.

Kili sighed and turned towards the diamond, digging it out of the rock and handing it to Rarity, who took it and immediately started to slowly chip away at it. Kili sat down next to her, unsure of what to do next. He was a physicist, not a geologist, so the properties of rocks were not a topic he was well versed in. But, even so, he knew that it would probably take quite awhile for her to carve the diamond into the shape she had drafted up on the blueprint. He got up, digging another diamond out of the wall, and sat down opposite from her, silently beginning to chip away at the diamond as best he could.

Rarity looked up from her work when she heard the sound of another diamond striking the rock, to see Kili, not saying a word, but simply carving away, occasionally glancing down at the blueprint.

"Um...I really don't think I'll need your help on this," she said, her voice carrying none of the haughtiness it would have normally carried in a conversation like this.

"Figured that this is probably going to take a while, and you'll need help anyways. Diamond's don't carve themselves you know." Kili answered simply, shrugging slightly. Rarity bit her lip ever so slightly as she felt another blow to her already weakened pride.

_I guess he's right,_ she thought, levitating her makeshift pickaxe back up and once more chipping away at the diamond.


	6. Act I - 06 - Living in Your Own World

_**Act I:**_

_**"Charade You Are"**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**"Living in Your Own Little World"**_

_"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Rarity said as she opened the door, levitating her suitcases and bags, turned to see her mother and father standing there, with her mother's back covered with a cloth._

_"Dear, I and your mother have something to show you!" Magnum said, as Pearl walked up to Rarity and pulled back the cloth covering her back to reveal a tiny white baby filly with a light purple and pink mane sleeping quietly._

_"Mom…?" Rarity said, dropping her bags in shock._

_Pearl pulled her cloth back over her back, her horn glowing as she smoothed it over. Magnum took a quick step toward them, one back, and then one forward again, his tail twitching the way it did when he was trying to think._

_"Well, you see, honey, err…your mom thought that-well, since you were having finals and that's always a hard time for you kids-"_

_"I have a sister and you never told me?" Rarity said, her face the very portrait of confusion. "Is THAT why you didn't come to my graduation? Because I just got a sister?" she said, staring simultaneously confused and angry at her mother._

_"Honey-" Magnum said, reaching out a hoof to calm Rarity down._

_"And you!" she turned on Magnum, who took a step back. "You didn't tell me? You called me every single day and your best explanation was 'you know your mother?'"_

_"Sweetie-" He said, trying again to reach out and calm her down._

_"I knew she was cold blooded," Rarity said, turning back on her mother. "I knew she a completely reprehensible and unemotional husk, but I didn't know you'd be so disgustingly **selfish**! You're the most egotistical, self-absorbed, soulless pony I've ever met! I've never dealt with a pony who cared so little about manipulating and exploiting the hearts and feelings of others for her own personal gain like **you** do!"_

_"Now you stop right there, young filly," Pearl said in a such a firm and venomous voice that Rarity clamped her mouth shut. "Are you seriously going to call me selfish and manipulative? You're always manipulating your father's love for you as an excuse to do whatever the buck you want! He is too busy worrying about not hurting your precious little feelings and not concerning himself with the fact that you waste millions upon millions of dollars partying and building your pointless little toys and gadgets that do nothing useful at all!"_

_There was a weighted pause as both Rarity and Pearl glared at each other hatefully._

_"Well Mother," Rarity finally said, her voice icy. "I respectfully disagree. I think I have all the rights in the world to accuse you, since everything I know about life has come from your cold, heartless mind. you have no business telling me I'm wrong. all you do is sit around all day doodling overpriced dresses and hats for fancy snobs to go and wear to play dress up! What I build is advancing technology and medicine, something that actively HELPS ponies!"_

_With that she spun around, grabbing her bags with her magic, and started towards the door._

_"Where are you going-" Magnum began._

_"Away," Rarity replied, continuing towards the door._

_"But honey!" Magnum trotted up beside her. "You just got home! Your mother's a bit…uh, hormonal from all this baby business but she'll be back to normal in a few-"_

_"That's why I'm leaving," Rarity said. "This is the first time I've actually had an honest conversation with her and I think I finally know what I should have done years ago. I can't stand being in the same room with her. I'm going to go insane if I stay here any longer! And no matter what you're going to say, I know I can't live with a pony who hates everything that I love. And goodness knows if I were to stay around here, that precious little baby isn't going to be able to follow every little word that comes from her oh-so-knowledgeable mother's mouth!"_

_"B-But dearie!" Magnum tried to call out to Rarity, but she ignored him completely, instead too angered to hear anything more than her mother's off-handed remark as she stepped out the door._

_"Don't humiliate yourself, Magnum. She'll be back."_

/

Rarity blinked rapidly for a moment, clearing away the bad memories and refocusing her attention on the diamond she had been chipping away at for what seemed to be hours. She could still feel the dull, throbbing ache in the barrell of her chest, which signaled that, even with Kili's makeshift electromagnet in her chest, she probably didn't have much more time before the inevitable. As she chipped away at the diamond, she wondered exactly how painful would it be. Would it just be a brief, piercing pain before her heart stopped and she died? Or would it be slower, more tortuous, with her feeling each individual shard of metal piercing through her heart, leaving her to wallow in agony for possibly hours.

"Hey," came Kili's voice, distracting Rarity from her dark musings. "Don't worry, we'll fix this. Just watch." he said, putting a paw on her shoulder. She sighed, letting her shoulders sag.

"Thank you...I suppose…" she replied, going back to chipping away at the diamond. "I think it's just that...everything's changed in my life right now, and I just feel lost." she continued, briefly pausing to wipe away some excess diamond dust. "To know that everything I've worked for is being use for something so...savage, so brutal and soulless. And what did I do? Sit around at home eating pretzels and glaring at my sister for being younger than me, or waste my time trying to find the next stallion to bed and twiddle around all day in my laboratory." she sighed sadly, putting down her makeshift carving tool and gently rubbing the magnet. "I just want all this madness and pain and confusion to end…" she said, looking towards Kili sadly. "You know what I mean Kili?"

Kili seemed pensive, as if intensely contemplating his answer. Finally, after what seemed like an abnormally long time, he spoke. "In fact I do Ms. Belle, you've only ever been exposed to the best the world had to offer you, and now you're faced with the sheer viciousness and savagery that the real world holds. Compound that with the fact your very life is hanging on by a thread of copper." He paused for a moment as he seemed to double check an equation, after nodding his head satisfied with whatever his result was, he continued. "I believe that right now you are having a crisis of faith, of identity, of your own worth as a pony as you are forced to look at the heritage you leave behind and the things it's caused. I have seen many friends of mine who leave to become soldiers only to come back after war broken and hollow, and in more than just a physical sense. Just as you are now. It always ends up being the the scars we can't see that hurt and define us the most." He paused again, his voice tight. Rarity opened her mouth to speak, but Kili shook his head slightly. "Sorry just some bad memories. And I must be honest with you Ms. Belle, if you wanted some kind words, I'm sorry that I really don't have any to give you," he said, his voice now humble. "But if you want advice know this: It is easy to find a reason to die but it is much harder to find one to live."

Rarity said nothing, instead simply staring at Kili as he worked on another healing potion, so deep in thought on his words she almost didn't notice that she was working on autopilot and that she appeared to be done shaping the gem. She looked down at the diamond, and she couldn't help but smile thinly with pride. Kili was right. It was easier to want to die than to live. But lying on the table in front of her was the instrument to her salvation.

"Well...here it is…" she said, her voice quiet, and her hoof once more idly stroked the magnet in her chest. "Are you ready Kili?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. Kili looked at her, then the magnet and lastly the diamond before nodding slightly. Rarity took this as her cue, and her horn illuminated,

"I suppose so yes. But I will say it's going to be rather difficult to switch out the magnet for the diamond…I mean...square peg, round hole and all." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

Rarity nodded. "Yes...it will be. But you're right Kili, it's easier to just give up," she paused, sniffing slightly. "But you know what? I'm not going to give up. I-" she felt an excruciating pain her chest and doubled over in pain. Kili rushed to her side,

"You okay?" he asked, helping to prop her up. Rarity kept her hoof on her chest, and she swore she could feel each individual shard scraping it's way through her chest and towards her heart. She could hear the battery humming drop in and out sporadically, and she tried to flare her horn in an attempt to inject some energy into the faltering battery long enough to prevent the heart attack she was sure she was about to suffer. Then, just as unexpectedly as the humming faltered, it revved up again and Rarity felt a surge of energy flow through her. She took several deep, gulping breaths and the pain in her chest ebbed away and her heart rate stabilized.

"I th-think I'm okay n-now..." She said, her voice trembling. "B-But I th-think we re-really should try and get the gem in my chest as soon as possible.

"Are you sure? You really haven't had much rest, maybe you should-"

"No!" Rarity countered. "If that battery slips up again like that I'm probably not going to survive. It's either now..." Her horn flared and the gem began to shimmer and glow from the inside. "Or never." She finished, a smile spreading across her face as the gem continued to glow a cool, blue light. She couldn't help but feel a touch of pride at the fact that, even in the face of this plummeting from grace, she had been able to craft something wonderful. She looked towards Kili, who was staring at the gem like a foal in a candy shop, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said, and Kili simply nodded. Rarity nodded as well, already bracing herself however, for what she knew what was going to happen next. "Have you got any of that healing potion left?"

Kili looked down at Rarity and nodded, a worried look on his face. "Yeah...but not that much, maybe only the one vial."

"Well that'll have to do then...let's just hope everything works out nicely." she said, walking over to her cot and laying down chest up. Kili looked visibly worried as he opened the draw of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of what Rarity assumed was chloroform. He opened it, pouring some on a cloth.

"Ready?" he asked, holding the cloth at the ready. Rarity nodded. Taking a deep breath, Kili lowed the cloth above her face. Before the chloroform could take effect however, Rarity held up a hoof.

"What?" Kili asked, halting and looking at her. "Something wrong?"

"No...I just wanted to say thank you...just in case…" Rarity replied, doing her best not to let her emotions get the better of her. She felt her heart warm slightly at the sight of Kili smiling, a welcome sight amongst all the darkness that had been dominating her life for the past few days.

"You're welcome Ms. Belle." he replied simply, "On the count of three okay? One,"

Rarity took a breath, nodding.

"Two,"

She closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"Three."

The wet chloroform soaked cloth dropped over her nose and she inhaled deeply, feeling herself slip away into unconsciousness.

/

"Ow...my head," Rarity groaned, gently rubbing her hoof over the sore bump on her forehead. "Ugh...my chest," she added, the burning fire in her chest being the next thing she noticed. Her vision was fuzzy and she craned her neck around to see Kili standing over her, a relieved smile on his face.

"Did it work?" she asked, hoping she wasn't just having a bizarre out of body experience. Kili nodded.

"It did." he said, his voice dripping with relief. Rarity smiled, leaning her head back on the cot and letting out a long, tired sigh of relief. Her eyes drifted down as far as they could and she was greeted by the cool, blue glow of the diamond.

"Wonderful...simply wonderful," she said. "I wish I didn't have such a tremendous headache though," she groaned, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead again. Kili smiled guilty.

"Well...the chloroform kinda wore off about two hours into surgery. Kinda had to knock you out with this," he held up the now empty bottle of chloroform. "Sorry about that."

Rarity couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of her waking up like that. "Oh that's okay...you handled it much better then I would have. I probably would have fainted." she chuckled as she tried to prop herself up slightly, just to get a tad bit more comfortable. Kili was quick to hand her the vial of Zebrican healing potion. Rarity eyed it with raised eyebrows.

"I have to drink this don't I?" she asked, her voice falling slightly. Kili nodded.

"Yeah. It's not that bad actually...kinda tastes like bacon." he said, shrugging slightly.

Rarity couldn't help but grimace at the thought. "Well...we ponies aren't exactly big on eating bacon." she said, swallowing tensely before taking the vial in hoof. She closed her eyes tightly and downed the syrupy liquid in one go, her face involuntary twisting like a pretzel at the overwhelmingly meaty flavor of the potion. Of course, as soon as it left her mouth and made it's way down her throat, she could feel the potion going to work, as it sent a thousand little tingles through her body as the pain in her chest and head faded away into nothingness. The next feeling she felt was pure magic running through her body, stemming from her chest. It felt like having a miniature sun implanted in her chest, warming the entire area around it with life giving energy.

"I think it's safe to say that the surgery was a success, don't you?" she asked, looking towards Kili. Kili nodded, obviously relieved beyond words.

Rarity smiled, leaning back on her cot. "I would normally say that this calls for a celebration...but I'm honestly quite exhausted…" she said, yawning as her body loosened up. "I mean, having two chest cavity surgeries in as many days really tends to make one…*yawn*...tired right?"

Kili nodded. "Sure thing. Take your rest. You'll need it." he said, his voice sounding more worried than anything. Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" she asked, and Kili simply glanced to the so-far untouched pile of missiles and rockets.

"Oh…" she murmured, her heart sinking again at the reminder of why she had even been kept alive thus far. She looked over to Kili, who was now sitting on his cot, readying it for bed. Instead of saying a proper good night, the pair simply traded glances before Kili switched off the light, leaving Rarity alone with her diamond, which still glowed brightly, it's light flickering off the cold, heartless metal of the missiles nearby.

Without saying a word, Rarity shifted in her cot and pulled the strachy cover over her body. she was tired. It had been a long day, and, while she was glad that she was now free from that wretched car battery, and no longer had to worry about dropping dead of a heart attack, that didn't change the fact that she was hundreds, if not thousands of miles from home, and still locked inside a dark cave, surrounded by her enemies, all of whom expected her to build them a weapon. With that worrisome prospect on her mind, she finally surrendered to sleep, her eyelids falling like curtains over her eyes.

/

_Rarity found herself alone on a beach, with the waves of the ocean lapping at her hooves. She looked around. She had no memory of how she ended up here or why she even had a reason for being at this beach in the first place._

_Unlike most beaches she'd been to, the ground beneath her hooves was more like pebbles rather than sand, with each pebble being almost supernaturally smooth. She looked ahead to see the ocean stretched out before her for what seemed like an eternity. She raised an eyebrow. While the water at her hooves seemed to move in and out like another other ocean tide, the rest of the water seemed to be almost as smooth as glass, reflecting the dark cloudy sky above like a mirror. She lifted a hoof and gently tapped the water, and watched quizzically as the ripples went out in perfect rings, barely disturbing the mirror like reflection of the sky above. What was even more strange was the gentle, almost sonar like 'ping' sound that came when her hoof had touched the water. She retracted her hoof and placed it back on the beach beneath her feet._

_Furrowing her brow slightly, she started to walk alongside the shoreline, looking around, wondering where she might find anyone. This place, for reasons she couldn't quite pinpoint, gave her the chills. Maybe it was the perpetually whistling wind that never seemed to let up, and while it caused her mane to idly blow in the breeze, the water still remained perfectly still. What is going on here? she thought, still searching for anyone else on the beach. Her hoofsteps halted when she caught sight of a distant, black figure sitting down the beach._

_"H-hello?" she called out, waving a hoof towards the figure. The figure seemed to notice her, as it raised what looked like a hoof towards her before turning and walking up the beach towards the high cliffs that loomed overhead. Rarity let out a frustrated sigh. "Hey! Come back here!" she called out, her walk shifting to a canter, and then to a gallop as she rushed to catch up with whomever the figure was. She followed it up the cliffside, happy to find a staircase that had been carved out of the rock. She could see the figure already at the top of the staircase, having seemingly climbed up it in mere seconds._

_"Slow down!" she called out, starting to follow it up the staircase. As she climbed up the staircase, her ears caught a low, croaking voice calling out her name. She paused, looking down to see, of all things, a large frog that looked up at her with vacant eyes._

_"What the hay are you doing here?" she asked, not understand why a frog would suddenly appear. The frog simply shrugged._

_"All I know is that you're on a stairway to heaven." he croaked. Rarity simply stared, blank faced at the frog. She blinked several times before looking around. She wondered if this was some kind of really elaborate prank._

_I don't see any cameras… she thought, her train of thought interrupted by the frog again._

_"Didn't ya hear me? You're on a stairway to heaven!" he insisted. Rarity simply scoffed._

_"Don't you know you're one heck of an annoying frog?" she asked incredulously. The frog shrugged again._

_"Fine. Be that way. But don't say I didn't warn ya…" And with that, the frog hopped down the staircase and away from Rarity. Rarity simply rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for talking frogs. She continued up the staircase, and could have sworn the staircase was getting longer and longer with each passing step._

_"Oh come on, how tall is this damn thing…" she muttered. As soon as she said this however, she found herself at the top of the staircase._ Weird…. _she thought, looking around to see the top of the cliff face. It looked like a large, open field of poppies and clovers. In the center of this small field was a small and simple looking table. Sitting next to it was the black cloaked figure from before._

_"Um...hello?" Rarity asked, walking through the field and towards the figure. The figure looked towards her, it's features hidden by it's hood. It lifted an alabaster hoof and beckoned towards her._

_"Come," it said, it's voice low. "Care for some tea?" it asked, levitated a teapot and an empty tea cup that was perched on a saucer. Rarity shrugged._

_"Um...thank you," she said, taking the cup and saucer in her magic. The figure nodded, levitating the teapot and pouring what looked like chai tea. Rarity took a sip, relishing the spicy flavor. It had been quite awhile since she had sat down and had a proper cup of the drink, and even though this was most likely a dream, it was still nice to have the wonderful taste in her mouth again._

_"You're probably wondering who I am…" the figure said, causing Rarity to look up from her cup with a raised eyebrow._

_"Well...yes, yes I was wondering." Rarity replied. The figure chuckled._

_"Oh I used to be somepony...somepony everypony knew. Made quite an impact on the world."_

_"Really?" Rarity asked, honestly intrigued as to the identity of her mysterious drinking partner. "What did you do?"_

_"Oh this and that. Mostly worked with machines...gizmos...you know how it is." the figure replied, it's voice sounding somewhat nostalgic._

_"Oh really? I'm a machinist as well," Rarity said. The figure tilted its head._

_"Oh I knew that…." it said, waving a hoof dismissively. Rarity raised an eyebrow._

_"Um...have we met?" She asked, setting the cup and eying the hooded figure with suspicion._

_"Not technically no…" the figure said, shifting as if it were uneasy. "I mean...not yet anyways…"_

_"What do you mean 'not yet?'" Rarity asked incredulously. She was growing impatient of this mysterious pony. "Come now, who are you and why am I here?"_

_There was a long pause and Rarity could tell the figure was thinking about something. The figure finally sighed grumply. "Oh fine…" it said, pulling it's hood back to reveal..._

_Rarity simply blinked. The pony sitting in front of her was an almost perfect doppelganger, except that her mane was now tied back into a tight ponytail and her coat had lost much of it's luster. She carried herself with an aura of defeatedness, as if she had lost everything._

_"What?" was all Rarity could say. "What is going on?" she asked aloud. Her doppelganger shrugged. As it shrugged, her cloak opened slightly, providing Rarity a glimpse of the large, brightly glowing diamond in the center of her chest._

_"Who are you?!" Rarity asked, leaning forward. The doppelganger leaned back slightly, and held a bootie covered hoof up._

_"You could say that I'm you...or rather a potential version of you." it said, taking a sip of the tea._

_"What do you mean a potential version of myself? What are you even doing all the way out here?"_

_The doppelganger sighed. "Well...after you're - excuse me - **our **captivity, I was finally released…"_

_Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_The doppelganger nodded. "Yes...but I soon found out that my company...well let's just say wasn't dealing with the most...law abidings of clients. I tried to stop it I really did, but…" she sighed taking another sip. "...I just felt no passion for my work any more. Everything felt passionless...static…pointless. No matter how often I tried to inject life into my work, try to restore meaning to it, it just lead to pain."_

_"But what about Kili? What happened to him?" Rarity asked._

_"Oh him? He went back to his family. I assume he's alright, I really don't know," the doppelganger said, taking another sip._

_"And what about Written Script? Or Sweetie Belle?" Rarity insisted. The doppelganger waved a hoof dismissively._

_"Oh them? They left. After I was bought out they didn't want to stay around."_

_Rarity shook her head. "No way. That can't be possible. Written Script's been with me since college! He'd never leave me. Not in a million years."_

_The doppelganger scoffed. "That's what I used to think. Then he left. I haven't even seen him in ten years."_

_Rarity simply looked at her doppelganger in shock. Was this what she was destined to become? A frail and reclusive pony who seemed to be utterly defeated by life._

_"If you're wondering what happened after he left, I simply decided to stay indoors. Work on my designs...nothing else to do really. All my friends abandoned me, so I abandoned the world."_

_Rarity said nothing, instead simply baffled at the sheer ambivalence that her doppelganger had towards life._

_"You're lying. I'd never let that happen!" With that, Rarity stood up, turning away and heading back the way she came._

_"Hold on darling! Don't leave me here!"_

_Rarity stopped, turning and looking towards her doppelganger with disdain. "Listen here you, I'm not your 'darling'. And try as I might, I will be sure that I never come to resemble anything that is even a pale shade of what you are. Understand?"_

_Her doppelganger leaned back slightly. "Why are you getting all bent out of shape? There's no reason for you to be angry. There's really no way you can fight...this…" as she said this, the doppelganger seemed to shift and morph to resemble a pitch black alicorn with a long flowing mane that was midnight blue. Her eyes were now snake like and looked at Rarity with an almost demonic hatred._

_Before Rarity had a chance to turn and run, the creature leap towards her and everything went black._

**"You've been living like a little girl**

**In the middle of your little world**

**And your mind, your tiny mind**

**You know you've really been so blind**

**Now's your time to burn your mind**

**You're falling far too far behind"**

**- _Fire_ by The Crazy World of Arthur Brown**


End file.
